Uncharted Arcadia
by ElGato44
Summary: Set in the late 1800s, Angelique must make her way through the lawless, uncivilized west, to the paradise of Arcadia, Celestizm. On her way, a few shady figures end up being her only hope for survival. AU
1. Away from Home

Disclaimer/Explanation: This is an AU story for Neo Angelique Abyss that takes place in the wild American West. I've been a fan of western themed comics and films (the newer ones not the old spaghetti ones). I thought to try this one out. Please let me know what you think.

-Away From Home-

The railroads of Arcadia were the way to travel in this day and age. Especially after the west was won. Western Arcadia opened up so many opportunities for the citizens of Arcadia and the massive migration of families were seen as heroic exploits. Unfortunately, some of those settlers and families would never make it to their destination. The railroads, however, marked a new age. Travel to the west was easier, faster, and more efficient. But the west, in the late 1800s, was still a dangerous place, but most of society in the East had this romantic view of virgin territory.

Angelique, a young beautiful girl, sat in one of the trains. Her stomach was churning in anticipation. She was heading west, where men sought to achieve their dreams. Her green eyes were glued to the window looking out as the landscape became untamed, uncut. Her white hair fell on the shoulders of her violet dress, with ribbons tied in her lovely tresses. She kept to herself tightly, being alone on this train. There were other passengers but no one she knew. No, she left all her friends behind.

She clutched the envelope in her hands at the thought. Its contents made her heart heavy. Inside was a letter from her father. They were instructions for her, in case anything happened to her family.

A tear hit the white envelope. Her mother and father were physicians. Her mother died of illness not long ago and shortly after, her father was killed in a mugging. She was in a women's prep school and only heard of the news of her mother. Immediately, she traveled to her house to mourn with her father. A few days after the service, her father was on his way to a house call, a young boy with the measles she recalled, only to be held up on the street and knifed in the chest. Angelique buried her father right next to the fresh grave of her mother.

The family's attorney gave her a letter. A letter from her father. The words were calming and distant, as if he knew her every step and was guiding her way along. He told her to find a man named Father Mathias who resided in a town called Celestizm. Father Mathias would take care of her.

Celestizm. The paradise of the West. Unfortunately, the place was not connected by railroads or caravan roads. So, Angelique figured, she would have to find a horse and ride all the way to Celestizm. She had enough money to purchase a few things, including a horse. Still, she was worried. She'd be alone, going into uncharted territory. Hiring some guards was what she would probably have to do and that irked her a little. Angelique was hardly the wealthy eastern girl and she had to keep her purse strings drawn tight.

The train slowed and she saw the station ahead. It was filled with people, a good portion of them finely dressed. Finally the train stopped, the hiss of the engine blowing up smoke. She tucked her father's letter in her bodice and reached up in the luggage and took out her suitcase.

On the train station platform, a young man sat on a bench, his brown hat tilted over his eyes. He was lying back against the bench casually and at first glance it seemed he was sleeping, using his hat to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. When the passengers of the train started to get off, he pushed the brim of his hat up a little, keeping his eye on the passengers as they got off. There. That was the girl he was looking for. The girl with white hair. Oh boy, did she look lost, looking about like that. The young man eased out of his chair and approached the girl.

Angelique looked around the platform, trying to figure out where she should start. That was when she noticed a man in a hat walking towards her. The man wore a hat, a white shirt and a torn up dark jean vest. She glanced at his belts, fear pulsing through her at finding guns in holsters and bullets lining the other belt. His boots thunked on the hard wood and she took a few steps back away from him. The stranger, however, reached up and removed his hat, revealing his red and silver streaked hair. It made him less intimidating but Angelique wished he wouldn't come any closer.

"Angelique?" his voice wasn't deep but it wasn't high pitched. So he was probably not far from her age.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

"I am Rayne. I was sent by one of your relatives to make sure you find your destination safely."

The confused look the girl gave him wasn't reassuring.

"Relatives?" Angelique wasn't sure if she had any.

"Yes he sent me a message about your predicament and your lawyer sent a telegram about you."

Fear was still in her eyes as she regarded the young man. She was in a strange place and a man comes right up to her wanting to help her. She wasn't too thrilled to see that he had guns, two revolvers, but she noticed that many others had them. And this man was offering to help her. Did she really have a choice?

Rayne held out his hand, "Well?"

She didn't take his hand but gave him a tentative answer, "Will you take me to Celestizm then?"

Rayne placed his hat on his head, "Celestizm? That's a long way from here."

"My father told me to look for a man there. Is it still possible for you to take me?"

Rayne nodded but the look on his face showed that he preferred not to.

"It will take several weeks, months maybe, depending on how we travel. Plus I'm not sure how to get there."

Her heart sank. All she wanted was to see Father Mathias, but now she was in the company of a man with weapons. Rayne seemed to notice her eye on his guns and he adjusted them so they wouldn't be too prominent.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I use these for protection," Rayne said clearing his throat, his head turning to some red rocky cliffs off in the distance. "It can be dangerous out here."

He turned back to the girl taking her attire in. Eastern attire. Something that would make it difficult to ride a horse or run, "We'll head to Pharian not far from there. My brother may know where this Celestizm is."

Angelique nodded and bent to pick up her suitcase.

"Is that all you have with you?"

She didn't look him in the eye and just nodded. The boy just smirked and tilted the brim of his hat up to make himself look less menacing.

"That's good, it'll make things easier," he leaned forward and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. She tightened her grip on her suitcase, not willing to relinquish it to this stranger.

"Relax," he chuckled. "I just want to carry this for you, ma'am."

Her eyes met the young man's green ones. They were bright and fresh showing that if he tried to lie he would be very bad at it. She relinquished her grip on it and followed him off the station platform to the horse corral.

Rayne spoke as he strapped her luggage to the back of his horse, "It's about a day to Pharian, shorter if we take the back roads. Ma'am"

He held out a hand and she regarded it for a moment.

"Will you permit me to help you up the horse?"

Angelique took his hand and he pulled her to him, lifting her until she grasped on the saddle. Rayne pushed her up and she pulled until she sat upright, legs swung out to the side since her dress wouldn't allow her to straddle the saddle properly.

In one smooth, swift movement Rayne mounted his horse.

"Hold on to me, ma'am. It could be a bumpy ride."

Angelique complied, wrapping her arms around his front. Rayne hid a smile and pulled his horse out of the corral and into the street heading out of the city.

000000

Miles away, in an unknown stretch of barren land, a carriage drawn by four horses raced through the dirt and rocks. The driver kept his head low and his wrist fast with the reigns. Dust flew from the rattling wheels and the powerful hooves.

A shot rang out and it seemed to echo from the very skies, but no one was around to hear it. The driver's head reeled back and he toppled from his seat on to the ground, dead. The horses kept their pace for a few more moments until they eased to a stop.

The passenger inside, a young man with a mustache, looked around in fear, through the small windows. He peered through one staring at the fallen driver. He called out his name to see if he was alive, but his voice was immediately drowned out by the thundering of hooves. He looked back through the other window and there a foreboding group of men trotted on large dark stallions. They were armed to the teeth and they circled the wagon aiming their weapons at the carriage.

The man inside wiped the sweat from his brow and eased his hand lower to the pistol by his belt. The leader dismounted his black horse. As his boots met the dirt, the wind seemed to kick up, brushing dirt over the figure like a menacing fog. To the man inside the carriage, each step the leader of this gang made, resounded like drums in his ears. The leader had a beige hat pulled over his eyes, making him, essentially featureless, and the suit coat he had on whipped in the wind like a small cape, pulling away from his waist, revealing the arsenal of this man.

The man in the carriage snapped and he shot at the leader before he got too close. Unfortunately, he missed but still this leader didn't stagger, he only halted his steps.

The other horsemen were quick to act and raised their weapons, all too eager to fire.

But the leader made one swift motion of his arm and the others refrained from firing.

The trapped man raised his weapon again, but the leader quickly drew his gun and shot the passenger in the shoulder, causing him to drop the gun. The passenger scrambled to retrieve his fallen gun, but the leader thrust his hand through the window and grabbed the wounded man by the collar and brought him back, pining him from behind, to the wall of the carriage

"This wouldn't happen to be the weapons wagon to Wodon, would it?" the leader's voice was dark and patronizing.

The passenger refused to answer.

In a fury the leader threw open the door to the carriage and pulled the man out, throwing him to the ground. The passenger coughed as dirt reached his lungs and he rolled on his back the pain in shoulder getting worse. He stared up at this group of men that were all too familiar to the west. Yet he was young and fresh, and never thought he'd see _them _here, or at least fight them.

"I thought I heard demons screaming," the wounded man coughed.

The leader clucked his tongue and looked down on the man like he were a dying animal.

"You could do yourself a favor and tell us where the weapons wagon is," the leader sneered walking over and pressing the heel of his boot to the bullet wound in the shoulder of their prisoner. The man cried out in agony.

"There was never a weapons wagon to Wodon," the man blabbed, fighting back tears of pain. "It was just a ploy. The train didn't come from Treestone either."

"So there was no 5:40 to Hedgefarm from Treestone?" the leader yelled obviously not happy at all. "Then what the hell arrived at Hedgefarm?"

"A train from back east. Fleur. Passengers," the man gasped.

The leader lifted his boot from the man's wound and turned, hand rubbing his chin murmuring to himself, "Fleur, you say?"

One of the other horsemen dismounted his horse and approached the leader, "The boss isn't going to like this…"  
The leader shook his head, "No, but he'll be interested in this passenger train from Fleur."

The other bandit gave his superior a questioning look but smirked when he saw his leader approach the man lying on the ground.

"You've been most helpful. Thank you," the leader smashed his foot into the man's face hard enough to crush his skull and kill him.

Up on a nearby cliff, a tall well-built man stood, gazing at the crime, breathing hard, removing his bowler hat in defeat, and revealing his blonde hair. A horseman trotted towards him. The young man with red hair and glasses dismounted the horse.

"J.D?" the boy asked. The taller man shook his head.

"I was too late," J.D. murmured, turning to the young man, his eyes filled with grief. "I have failed."

The young man passed J.D. to get a better look at the carnage. The criminals were already on their horses, galloping away from the scene.

"It is possible for me to catch up to them," J.D. said, but the young man shook his head.

"Maybe but you'll be easily gunned down without sufficient backup and there's only me. It's best we just return home."

J.D. placed his hat back on his head, "Should we at least take the bodies back? You know, give them a proper burial."

The young man glanced around at the landscape, heaving a sigh, "Alright, but let's make it quick."

A/N: The next few chapters will make things a little clearer. My outline at this point is a little rough, but hopefully it will solidify. Please review so I know what to put next.


	2. Pharian

*Usual disclaimers apply

Chapter 2: Pharian

The sun was setting, creating a rainbow of blues, yellows, and violets in the sky as the orange disk fell beyond the barren horizon. Angelique could hardly believe that civilization could exist in such a place. No shelter from the blazing sun, little foliage, and water. She felt her mouth begin to dry. There was little moisture in the air, but she didn't want to complain. She held on tightly to Rayne as the horse galloped through the dirt, hooves thumping. Off in the distance she saw buzzards circling. There were little buzzards out east, but she knew what those circling birds meant. This…place was hardly the romantic frontier advertised in the one-cent magazines and newspapers.

After hours of seeing the same empty terrain, she noticed square, angular shapes in the distance. Rayne slowed his horse a bit as the shapes became clearer, revealing small buildings and houses. This town seemed to be so out of place, here in the middle of nowhere, but as they entered the town, passing a faded sign that read "Pharian", civilians and horses bustled in the streets, going about their businesses like back east. Rayne's horse slowed to a careful walk. All types of people, from drunken vagrants to well-dressed businessmen stood among the dirt streets.

Angelique gazed upon the people, not noticing that they stopped in the street. Rayne hopped off the horse and tied it to a wooden beam out front of a building with the word "Sheriff" written across a sign up top.

Rayne reached up, his arms wide open ready to catch Angelique as she crawled off the saddle. Her feet landed safely on the dirt ground and it took her a moment to feel grounded. She eyed her suitcase, concerned at leaving it out in the open.

As if he knew what she was thinking Rayne said, "Don't worry about it. No one would dare steal something in front of the sheriff's office."

The red head motioned for her to precede him up the steps to the porch, "My brother's the sheriff, he should be able to help."

As soon as he opened the door to the sheriff's office, their ears were filled with the loud billowing noise of the an older red-headed man chewing out a tall man standing at attention in front of his desk.

"What do you think you're paid for? Dammit, J.D you're a strong fellow, how the hell did you let this happen…?"

Rayne glanced at Angelique with surprised eyes, feeling horrible that this eastern girl's first interaction with a sheriff was this. A small, red headed young man with glasses passed them into the office. Rayne caught the boy's shoulder, "Erenfried, what's going on?"

Erenfried shrugged casually, "Our trap for the Thanatos failed. We arrived too late. The boss isn't happy that we lost two new deputies."

J.D, the tall blond man, had his broad shoulders hunched, his head and eyes downward, cowering, as he held his bowler hat tightly in front of him. Angelique couldn't help but feel sorry for the strong man. Even though he was taller and bigger than anyone in the office, he had a childlike naïveté in his face, like a small boy.

The red faced man gave a abrupt wave of his hand, "Dismissed, make sure there are no bar fights in the saloon."

J.D. nodded and put his hat on his head and headed out the door, passing Rayne and Angelique. The sheriff heaved a sigh as he placed a smoldering cigar in his mouth, running a hand through his red hair. He waved the two of them over to his desk.

"Sorry you all had to see that. What is it you want Rayne?"

Rayne shrugged, nudging Angelique along until they stood in front of the sheriff's desk. Suddenly, the sheriff didn't seem so fearsome. He looked tired and stressed rather than angry.

"Yorgo, this is Angelique. I need to help her get to Celestizm. You wouldn't perhaps have any idea how to get there, would you?"

Yorgo, puffed on his cigar and leaned back in his chair, propping his booted feet up on the desk. He was staring at her with keen eyes, evaluating her.

"Why do you need to go to Celestizm, young lady?"

Angelique placed her hand over her breast, where her father's letter was.

"I was told to go there. My father sent me to meet someone…"

Yorgo sat up in his seat and scooted his chair further up, "You know it's dangerous. You'll have to cut through Dragon Clan territory. Those savages don't take kindly to strangers."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I _suggest_ you all don't go Celestizm."

Angelique's heart fell. She was starting to feel confident in her protector, but maybe she'd have to go alone. If she did, she knew she wouldn't survive.

"I can't do that Yorgo, I was paid to bring her there safely," Rayne retorted.

Yorgo's eyebrow rose as he asked, "By whom?"

Rayne opened his mouth as if he were to give him a name right then and there, but he pulled back, a sheepish look on his face, "I can't say…"

"Why are you wandering around taking odd bodyguard jobs? You know you'll always be welcomed as a deputy here. With you're shooting skills, this job should be a piece of cake for you."

The door opened. A man of similar stature to J.D. only with black hair and a serious look, entered the office carrying a squirming young man over his shoulder.

"This is brutality!" he cried, "Wait till I tell the news. And then your assess will be marshaled!"

Yorgo rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Be quiet, Roche. Making empty threats is not helping your case. Jet, put him in the cell so he can cool down."

"I'm just you're run-of-the-mill citizen. Y'all have no right to do this," Roche continued on until Jet dropped him unceremoniously into the cell and slammed the gate.

"We do have a right if you rip off the citizens in my town with your silly rigged street games," Yorgo growled. The short-tempered sheriff pulled out a torn up old map from his desk drawer.

"Alright, Celestizm…" he grumbled with a sigh, "No map I've seen shows the exact spot of Celestizm. To be honest you're best bet is to find maps in Blackwater or Wodon."

"Blackwater and Wodon," Rayne repeated. "Isn't Wodon pretty far?"

"Very far. A week or so on horse if you play it safe. Blackwater is a day or two, maybe more, but its just east of here," Yorgo said pointing to a dot on the map with the word "Blackwater" printed over it. Rayne leaned over the desk to study the map.

"Blackwater it is then."

Yorgo nodded to Angelique, "Meanwhile, I suggest you give this young lady time to rest."

"Huh?" Rayne glanced back at Angelique, "Oh yes of course."

Angelique dipped slightly in a modest curtsy, "Thank you, sir."

Yorgo nodded, "Always a pleasure, little lady."

As Rayne stayed inside to have a few words with his brother, Angelique stepped outside and waited by the horse. She glanced back to see if Rayne was coming but something caught her eye. A yellowing poster was pinned to the wall of the sheriff's office. It had obviously been there a while, as the edges were torn and wrinkled. On top of the poster in large threatening letters was the word "WANTED". Below was a drawing of a man's head. She drew closer to have a look. The drawing was rough but it captivated her and she didn't know if it was the man's features that drew her to it or if it was the idea that this man was wanted by the law. The details of why he was wanted was unknown to her because the bottom half of the page was torn and faded. Angelique took the poster from the wall to see if she could find any detail of the man's crime, but Rayne stepped out on the wooden porch of the office. She folded the poster and tucked it where her father's letter was. Rayne looked down at the girl, "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

She glanced up at the young man. His green eyes were soft, kind, unlike his older brother's whose eyes were hard and stern. She had avoided direct eye contact with anybody until now.

"I guess I'm tired," she said softly.

Rayne lifted up the brim of his hat, but was quiet as she turned away.

"Around here, eye contact can keep you out of trouble," he smirked taking his hat off his head and plopping on her head. He grabbed the saddle of his horse and lifted himself onto the animal. The hat was too big for Angelique, and she sheepishly lifted the brim to see.

"Avoiding eye contact make you easy prey for bandits and swindlers, 'cause they know you're naïve," Rayne said leaning over and offering his arm.

Angelique reached up and took his arm, managing to lift herself onto the saddle.

They proceeded to gallop to a small house at the end of the block, where it intersected another street.

"This is my brother's," Rayne said opening the door. Angelique looked around. The house may have been small, but the furnishings were rich and comfortable.

"Do you live here too?"

Rayne took his hat from Angelique's head and placed it on a hat rack, "Only when I'm in town. Most of the time, I camp out. Here, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping the night."

Angelique followed him up the creaky wooden stairs to the upper floor. Her room was a small guest room at the end of the hall. The room had a comfortable bed and a card table and chairs and a small set of wooden drawers by the far wall.

Rayne placed her suitcase by the end of the bed. Immediately, Angelique was drawn to the window to watch the setting sun.

"You can rest here. I'll see if I can get you something to eat," Rayne said quietly before leaving and closing the door.

Angelique sat on the bed, and took out the poster she found at the sheriff's office. Her attention was on the man's portrait. The man had dark hair, judging by the black and white drawing. But his face was handsome, compared to the other posters of bandits she had passed. The man had a strong angular jaw and small tick marks indicated that he was last seen with short-trimmed whiskers. But what drew her the most were his eyes. They were piercing even in this drawing, and seemed cold. The lips of this man were pulled into a dark smirk. Surely if anyone were to cross paths with this man, they would take notice. He wouldn't be hard to pinpoint.

Angelique was curious as to how such a…captivating man could be wanted by the law. Was he captured? What crime did he commit? What would she do if she found this man? Would she run in fear or turn him in?

Angelique shook her herself out of her thoughts, folding the poster and placing it back in her bodice. Turn him in, indeed. She probably would not want to run into the man anyway, so why was she thinking about it? It was a ridiculous notion. She was here to find Father Mathias and do nothing else. It was not her place to go after bandits and thieves.

The door to her room opened and Rayne entered with a tray that held two steaming bowls of vegetable stew and stoned biscuits. He placed the tray on the card table.

"It's not the cuisine you'll find out east, but it's sufficient, I hope."

The stew smelled good, but she wasn't so sure if that wasn't because she hadn't eaten anything in a while. Rayne had already started in with his stew.

"C'mon, ma'am. At least try it."

Angelique certainly couldn't refuse something offered to her. It would be impolite. Cautiously she sat in the chair opposite him and stared down at her stew. She swirled the stew with her spoon and tasted it.

Rayne noticed her eyes widening and sparkling at the taste.

"It's good," she said brightly.

"Told you."

Loud popping sounds outside got their attention. Yells and shouts drew them to the window. Men on horses with guns galloped down the main street. Tied to the end of one of their horses was a corpse, dragging in the dirt, lifeless and bloodied. They were pointing their guns in the sky, firing celebratory shots as they proudly showed off their prize.

"Silver Knights band…" Rayne grumbled with a small air of distain.

"Silver Knights?" she reiterated.

"They are vigilantes. They round up outlaws and bandits for bounties, which help the sheriff deputies. But their methods…"

Rayne motioned towards the deformed corpse, "…as you can see are less than humane."

Rayne closed the curtains of the window. A hogtied body that has been dragged through the ground was not the most appetizing thing to see while eating.

Angelique quietly ate her soup keeping her eye on the redheaded boy as he ate. He wasn't refined in his eating but he wasn't sloppy either. Rayne, on the other hand, noticed she was uptight, so much so that he too was uncomfortable. This was going to be a long and grueling trip.

They ate their lunch in relative silence. Angelique finished the stew and ate a few biscuits. Rayne took their dishes down to the kitchens and she got ready for bed. It was still early in the night but she was tired from the long train trip and the horse ride. She hadn't really slept for days and she doubted she'd get much sleep in such an unfamiliar bed.

Before going to bed she opened the curtains to the window, letting the light of the large full moon. Angelique sat on the edge of the bed, rereading every word her father wrote to her, hoping it would help her fall asleep. She let her memory of her father's kind voice take over the words she read. Her thoughts eventually faded into dreams as she fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been finishing stories and working on other things while polishing my outline for this story. On another note, I found out that there is a remake of an old John Wayne movie called _True Grit_ coming out. I am not generally a John Wayne fan, but Jeff Bridges is supposed to be in this remake. I am looking forward to the movie. So I dedicate this chapter to the brilliant actor that is Jeff Bridges.


	3. The Prideful Terrain

*Usual Disclaimers apply

-The Prideful Terrain-

Morning came way too early for Angelique. She had a restless sleep the night before, being held in a stranger's house. She awoke to the sound of Rayne pounding on her door.

"Angelique, it's time to wake up. We have to get going," he called loudly through the door. The initial pounding started her awake, causing her heart to pound fast. After she settled down she quickly got her clothes on and got ready to leave.

She ran down the stairs, spotting the sheriff sitting at a table reading the paper and drinking what seemed to be coffee, but could've been anything. Angelique opened her mouth wanting to thank the man for his hospitality, but she heard Rayne's voice behind her.

"Ah, there you are Angelique. Good you're all ready," Rayne put his hat on and adjusted his gun belt. Angelique turned to the young man and nodded. Yorgo looked up from his paper.

"When you get to Blackwater, do you know what you are doing?" Yorgo asked seeming a little skeptical of his younger brothers competency crossing into dangerous territory.

Rayne rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother."

Yorgo shrugged and went back to his paper. Rayne beckoned to Angelique and she followed him out to where the horse was tied.

They galloped out of Pharian, into the vast open plains.

Angelique bit her lip. She realized she had not had a meaningful conversation with Rayne and it must have been off-putting. Rayne must've been frustrated with her. She was just a naïve eastern girl who didn't know who to trust. Rayne, as of now, was the only one she trusted, since her parents died. Even so, she was wary around the young man.

"What's Blackwater like?" Angelique asked in a timid voice. It took a while for Rayne to answer. He was taken aback that Angelique took the initiative to say something.

"Blackwater, huh?" Rayne called. "It's an…interesting place. I've only been there once escorting a con to prison and it wasn't such a stringent town like Pharian. Which is a good thing and a bad thing. Regardless, if you stick close to me, you'll have nothing to worry about."

He felt her take a shuddering breath and grip his shoulders tighter.

"What about the Dragon Clan? Your brother mentioned them."

"They are natives found all around here. They don't take too kindly to us encroaching on their land. What they don't realize is the opportunity this place holds. It's only selfish not to share it."

"How dangerous are they?"

The fact that Rayne didn't answer immediately, concerned Angelique.

"If you stick close to me you won't be harmed. But, to be totally truthful, they can be very nasty."

Even as he said that, she could tell that foliage was starting to sprout around them. Trees and shrubbery were littering the once barren plains. Eventually, Rayne pulled back on the reigns, slowing his horse to a walk as the foliage became denser. Soon they were trudging through the woods, each clop of the horse's hooves resounding through the trees. All that could be heard besides the rustling of the trees and the birds chirping was their breathing.

Rayne was relaxed in his saddle and it evoked a sense of calm to Angelique.

"Uh, Rayne, why didn't you get a job with your brother?"

It was a rather personal question she figured and Rayne didn't seem like a personal person. Rayne, however, laughed, "Work with my brother! Ha! We'd spend half the time fighting. No, I'd rather work how and when I wish."

"But-" Angelique was about to ask how he came about being her bodyguard, but she was reminded how secretive Rayne was when he was talking about it with his brother.

Then a shot ran out through the forest.

Rayne pulled on the reigns trying to steady his spooked horse. As soon as the horse was steady, he flicked the reigns to a run. They sped down the rugged path, Angelique holding on tight. Yelps, whoops and battle cried echoed, following them. Angelique turned her head. Behind them were insanely large figures on horses. They had thick long, colorful hair, and fins for ears. These things looked angry, and were charging after them with spears and bows and arrows. A few of them had muskets.

Rayne pulled his pistol out and yelled, "Duck!"

Angelique gripped his back and lowered her head. Rayne fired at the yelling monsters. Angelique didn't see if he shot anyone. She flinched at the loud sound. When she opened her eyes, two of the savages had caught up to them. Rayne fired his gun to one of them on the right. The dragon-man flew off his horse and tumbled to the ground. Another on Rayne's left elbowed him in the face, causing Rayne to lose control. One of the dragon people grabbed Angelique with one of his clawed hands and hoisted her under his strong arm.

"Angelique!" Rayne yelled. He cocked his gun and fired after the one who was riding next to Angelique's captor. He missed and he wanted to fire again but they were already far up the path. Cursing, Rayne started his tired horse to chase after them.

The man's grip around her waist was tight and Angelique thought she should fight back, if she weren't suspended above the ground. The horsemen carried her out of the woods on a path through a green field full of sunflowers. Her beautiful surroundings didn't stop her heart from beating. Angelique could faintly hear the pounding of hoof beats in the distance. Rayne was speeding as fast as he could to catch up to them. The savages growled something to each other and they broke their horses to run even faster.

Suddenly up ahead, a tall man in a bowler hat stepped out into the road, pointed a gun and fired. Angelique's captor's friend flew back off his horse, to the ground dead.

Her captor reeled back and the horse reared back on its legs to a stop. The captor looked stunned.

J.D. lowered his gun and spoke softly to the strange figure in their complicated tongue. Angelique was gently lowered to the ground, the native cautiously obeying J.D.'s request.

With a glare and harsh words, the native turned his horse around and galloped away.

Holstering his gun, J.D. rushed to Angelique, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," she answered. J.D. knelt down beside her, "I'm sorry about all this."

Angelique glanced over at the dead figure, "Was that-"

-the Dragon Clan? Yes," J.D. answered. He glanced up when he heard hoof beats.

"Angelique!" Angelique heard Rayne call. She saw Rayne galloping towards him, his gun still drawn, pointing at J.D.

"No! Wait!" she shouted.

J.D. got to his feet and raised his hands in the air, showing that he had no weapons in hand that he intended to use. Rayne pulled back and got off his horse, gun still fixed on J.D.

"Don't you work for my brother?" Rayne asked.

J.D. nodded, "I used to anyway."

Lowering his gun, Rayne noticed the Dragon Clan's body on the ground.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"I let him go. They have already suffered enough trying to protect their land."

Rayne gave a snort, like a scoff, showing his displeasure at showing any mercy to those savages.

J.D. bent down and helped Angelique up.

"Can you stand?" he asked, keeping her steady with strong arms. Angelique could only nod as she peered into the man's yellow eyes. They were soft and kind, like his voice and he must have a timid heart.

Rayne reached in took Angelique into his own arms, even though she could walk and stand on her own.

"What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be helping my brother?" he muttered, keeping his guard over Angelique.

"I left his services," J.D. answered, a twinge of sadness creeping in his tone,  
"I-things became too much for me. There's still Jet and Eren and others."

Rayne couldn't complain to him about leaving. He rejected Yorgo's job offer too. If Pharian surrendered to the Thanatos or the Silver Knights or some other band, it would be on his own head, not J.D's.

"Come on, Angelique, let's head to Blackwater," Rayne gently pushed Angelique towards the horse, ready to leave J.D. where he was.

"Blackwater?" J.D queried, "I'd warn you Rayne. Thanatos have been lurking, I wouldn't take the risk to handle them on your own."

Rayne's face went red, offended at his strength being questioned, "What?"

J.D. raised his hands in an apologetic gesture, "I can't on clear conscious let you two back into the wilderness all alone. At least let me guide you safely to Blackwater."

Rayne's face soured and he was obviously going to refuse.

"Yes, please, sir," Angelique blurted without thinking. Nearly being captured by the Dragon Clan caused her nerves to be jumpy and she was _not _going to refuse an offer of help.

Rayne nearly choked on his tongue, shocked that she would take the offer without another thought.

"Ange," Rayne said impatiently. Angelique glanced up at Rayne, caught off-guard by what he called her. Did he just giver her a nickname, or did he forget to say the rest?

Rayne cleared his throat and amended, "Angelique, we don't know much about this guy. How do we know he's safe?"

As he was speaking, J.D.'s brow furrowed, but he didn't seem angry. He was a little insulted by the redhead's lack of trust.

"I trust you," Angelique pointed out and Rayne reeled back, "Besides he used to be your brother's deputy."

With a sigh that sounded like the wind itself, Rayne turned his green eyes to the brawny man in front of him.

"Alright," he muttered, "You can come with us.

And with that, J.D. joined them on their trek to Blackwater. Angelique and Rayne were mounted on the horse and J.D., since he did not have a horse, jogged beside them. Rayne was astonished at the speed and endurance of the man.

"Where did you learn to run like that?" Rayne asked.

J.D. turned his head, not breaking from his run. He had a soft smile on his face, "I learned from the Dragon Clan."

Rayne almost stopped his horse, "The what?"

"The Dragon Clan. I was brought up by them."

_That explains how he spoke to them earlier, _Angelique thought, but couldn't shake the revelation that he shot one of his former brethren. Certainly this was an intense time when people are forced to kill friends and family. She wondered how he could bear it. It seemed he shot that warrior with no hesitation or remorse.

"So you just…killed, technically, one of your own," Rayne regarded the man with a fearful gaze. Maybe having this guy tag along wasn't the greatest idea.

What he didn't see was J.D.'s smile into a horrible frown, small regret in his eyes.

"They shouldn't pick on the weak," was all he said.

J.D. meant Angelique, but Rayne felt insulted. Even if the larger man meant Rayne, he would be right. He wasn't able to protect her from a pack of Dragon Clan mongrels. If he couldn't protect her, then he could help her protect herself.

"When we get to Blackwater," he began, "we will have to get you some better clothes that will allow you to run and ride."

Angelique didn't respond, but she heard him. It was a good idea, at least she hoped. Her grip on Rayne loosened as he slowed the horse. J.D 's own jog slowed as the horse slowly walked they reached the top of the hill of sunflowers and down, far away, a strip geometric shapes marked where a large town lay.

"There," J.D. breathed, "Blackwater."

"We should be able to get there by nightfall," Rayne said. He was surprised how fast they reached where they are. Racing deep into Dragon Clan territory seemed to cut time by a lot, but he would never want to do that again.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I warned that I would update this infrequently. I have pretty much finished my outline so I know where I'm going with this. Another important note before I receive complaints. The Dragon Clan obviously represent the Native Americans and the words expressed in this story do not represent my views of Native Americans. They are the views of the general population of the period and I wanted to make this story somewhat accurate in terms of western culture and society. So try not be offended. Please review anyway.


	4. Wickedness of Blackwater

*Usual Disclaimers apply

Chapter 4: Wickedness of Blackwater

Here was Blackwater. A town similar to Pharian in layout and structure but not in feel. For some reason, as Angelique, Rayne, and J.D. trotted quietly along the dirt main road, they could tell that this town mostly held undesirables. Angry looking men chewed on their tobacco and eyed them dangerously. Beaten, broken and, promiscuous women feigned ignorance upon seeing them and went about their business. There were at least five fistfights in the streets and instead of people trying to break them up, they were cheering.

Angelique tightened her grip around Rayne's waist fearful of the one moment she would have to touch the ground.

"It's alright, Ange," a soft voice whispered. J.D. had noticed her uncertainty and smiled up at her trying to loosen her fear. It was a good attempt, but as a drunk man stumbled out of the saloon, issuing slurs, her fear resurfaced.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Rayne as he steadied the horse in front of the saloon. He dropped from his horse and tied it to the trough. Rayne and J.D. both helped her down, shielding her from the prying eyes of some of the leering men.

"We need to get some better clothing and I know someone who would have some clothes to spare."

J.D glanced over his shoulder spotting a group of men around a table, gazes focused on cards and chips.

"Rayne, look who's here," he murmured. Rayne glanced over his shoulder as well and inhaled sharply.

"Silver Knights," he murmured with spite. He grabbed Angelique's arm and ushered her into the shady saloon.

She honestly felt nauseous with the strong smell of booze and smoke clogging the air inside. Men were laughing and playing cards and other games. Gambling would be a more proper term. The few women that were there wore corsets that barely covered their breasts and skirts that were a tad too high. Angelique swallowed when she realized who those women were.

Rayne took her to the side, near the back by the bar. He cleared his throat to address the woman barkeep. She wouldn't turn. He cleared his throat again, but she still resumed her task of cleaning the glasses. Finally, he slammed his fist down on the bar top, causing many to turn and look for a brief moment.

"Mother of mercy, Rayne!" the barkeep jumped and scolded. The woman was very pretty, with big green eyes, tan skin, and dark hair.

"What the hell do you want?" she seethed, slamming her clean glass down.

"I need help, Sedona," Rayne murmured, pointing to Angelique. She blushed as Sedona stared at her. The woman's face softened, but her eyes became shifty.

"Come on back," she whispered as she stepped out from the behind bar and led them down the hall. She ushered them into a storage room where boxes of salted meats, swill, and other foods lay in crates.

"You three have a lot guts making a lot of noise here," she seethed. "Do you know who's outside?"

"Silver Knights, we know," J.D said, pressing his thumb on the butt of his gun in the holster.

"No Thanatos?" Rayne asked.

Sedona shook her head, "If there were, you think would be walking in here alive?"

"So what's her story," Sedona asked nodding towards Angelique.

"I need to take Angelique to Celestizm…and get her another pair of clothes."

"I see. You're best bet is to go to Wodon but that's a several days ride from here, not to mention dangerous. You'd better catch a train from the station outside here. Who the heck knows where it goes, but it's better than here."

Rayne's shoulders slumped, "When does the next train leave?"

"I have no idea, but trains aren't safe anymore. Thanatos have been known to infiltrate and attack trains."

"Do you at least have clothing more comfortable clothing you can spare?"

"Yes, c'mon Angelique. Let's see if there's still something that will fit you," Sedona grabbed Angelique's wrist and led her out of the storage room. Rayne and J.D. made to follow, but suddenly the tan woman turned, "What are you doing? You can't watch her dress. Find something to do AWAY from us for the moment."

Rayne scowled and J.D. shrugged.

Sedona shook her head, "Boys."

"You'll have to excuse my spat," she continued, leading her up the stairs to a dormant room. "The Silver Knights have been driving away my customers. That being said I rather have them here to take care of any Thanatos bandits."

"I confess, I don't really understand what this whole Thanatos band is," Angelique said watching the older woman pull open a wardrobe and begin rummaging through.

The woman began chuckling, "Then you obviously aren't from here. The Thanatos are said to be the bastards spat out from hell and their leader is a man so horrid that the demons didn't even want him."

Angelique's heart went into her throat. She was already frightened by the Dragon Clan and the Silver Knights, but these Thanatos seemed to be much worse. She wanted desperately to go back home.

Sedona pulled out a plain white blouse and beige skirt from the wardrobe, "Here try these on."

Down below, Rayne had left J.D. to wait for Angelique. He wasn't going far, but he needed information. It would be hard to get, but he had a viable source sitting outside. J.D. watched the red-haired shooter leave for the porch of the saloon with a worried look. He remained still, waiting for Angelique.

Outside, Rayne strolled over to the card table, where the hoard of Silver Knights were playing a "friendly" game of poker. He waited patiently, not caring if his staring bothered them.

Finally, a Silver Knight with a waxed mustache threw down his cards and scooted his chair back, "I'm out."

The man grumbled as he got out of his chair and leaned against the pillar watching the others play. Rayne approached the table, his hand not far from his gun and tapped the now vacant chair, "May I join you boys?"

The bandits glanced up from the table, each giving him a scrutinizing look. One puffed at his cigar and growled out of the corner of his mouth, "We're saving that for Lucky Gilbert."

Another Knight pushed up the brim of his hat, "No, Lucky's sittin' next to me. That chair's free."

"Lucky Gilbert? He isn't a Knight," Rayne pointed out in a low tone, and immediately the Knight with the cigar pulled out his revolver, placing the barrel on the edge of the table so as to not make a big show of it and cause panic. Rayne's hand immediately went to his holster but he didn't draw his gun.

"Yeah, he isn't a Knight," the Knight seethed, teeth biting into the cigar, "But he don' know we're Knights now do he? And if you want to see the light of day again, you'd better keep it that way."

Rayne nodded. So Lucky was a target. He probably wasn't from the Thanatos but from some other gang.

"I see, gentlemen," Rayne kept his tone calm and not too cynical, "I shall not say a word but I do wish to at least play one round."

The cigar-chomping Knight slowly pulled his gun away until it disappeared under the table. Rayne took that as an affirmative and he slid into the empty chair, quickly anteing up. The poker game resumed.

J.D. leaned against the bar, waiting for Angelique, eyes traveling warily over the gamblers inside the saloon. He became worried when Rayne left to play cards with some Silver Knights, so he kept his eyes flicking towards the window outside in case something went wrong.

"Well, here we are," Sedona announced as Angelique emerged down the stairs.

She wore a plain white blouse, and a long beige skirt with a shallow slit in the front making it easier for her to move faster and ride horses. Even in these plain clothes, she looked very beautiful. J.D. smiled and took off his bowler hat in respect.

"You still look breath-taking, Ange," he murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," Sedona beamed patting her on the shoulder, "I wish you all the best of luck on your journey, but don't become a stranger now."

Angelique turned to Sedona, her eyes shining with gratitude, "Thank you, Sedona. I promise I will return these as soon as I can get settled."

"Nah, don't worry about that. Coming back here might not be the safest thing."

"We'd better try to catch that train, Ange," J.D. said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. They bade Sedona farewell and headed out the saloon.

They turned and glanced at Rayne who was engrossed in his poker game. Rayne's green eyes glanced up and he jerked his head, motioning for them to move on and wait.

J.D. with his hand still on Angelique's shoulder ushered her away towards the bench by the General Store where they waited.

* * *

Rayne kept his face passive, waiting for one of the Knights to mention something about any dangers towards Wodon. Instead, for the most part, they were grumbling and cursing at each other. Rayne kept to himself, as he promised. He was good at cards, but he made sure he wasn't drawing any undo attention by winning many hands.

The door to the saloon creaked and out stumbled a man, wearing a black hat that covered his eyes, white shirt and a black vest. He had long black hair tied loosely in the back, and a black bandanna around his neck. He looked pristine, which was odd for a drunk. He took a sharp swig from his bottle, and stumbled towards the card table.

"Playing cards, eh?" the man slurred.

A Knight grunted, "What do you want?"

"Ohh, I can play. I can be very good," he hiccupped and stumbled towards the empty chair. As soon as he laid a hand on the chair the Knight sitting next to it pulled out his gun and pointed it at the drunk.

"That's Lucky's seat. Now BEAT IT!"

Swaying a little, the man held up his hands, "Alright, alright, but I just…er…I just saw Lucky in the company of a woman. Why not let me play until he's done. But if you don't want my money that's fine."

The Knight with the cigar eyed the mysterious man, taking interest in his somewhat fancy attire, especially the gold chain that was nestled in between the buttons of his vest.

"Fine, son," he said, nodding towards the younger Knight. Reluctantly, he lowered his gun. Meanwhile, the stranger stumbled into the chair and the dealer gave him some cards. He clumsily put down some coins.

Rayne eyed the newcomer. There was something curious about him. He certainly didn't look like a vagrant, which this town had plenty of. No doubt the Knights couldn't resist taking some easy money from a drunk. Still, the games continued on, and the Knights were loosening up, especially after the stranger offered his drink to everyone. Rayne kept his focus on his cards.

That was, until a disgruntled looking man with a red handlebar mustache came up to the group, standing directly behind the man with the black bandana and vest.

"What is this?"

Everyone paused from their game play and glanced at him.

"Sorry pal, looks like your time is up," a Knight said to the stranger.

Grunting, he turned back to the man standing, "Are you Lucky?"

"Yeah," Lucky crossed his thick arms over his chest, "What do you want?"

"You."

There was a bang as the dark-haired man shot Lucky with his gun that was hidden under the pit of his arm, aimed at Lucky the entire time he was standing there. Lucky collapsed and the Knights cursed, pulling out thier pistols. But the mysterious man slid back in his chair, pulled out another gun, a sawed-off shotgun, and blasted two others away.

Immediately, Rayne dodged out of the way, pulling out his weapon and shooting Silver Knight who had aimed his pistol at him thinking he was with the dark-haired maniac.

Confusion was rampant and Rayne quickly found himself shooting another Knight that was aiming after the stranger. Not wanting to stay much longer, Rayne made a bolt towards the General Store, but a Knight shot after him, missing, yet he tripped to the ground.

People were running and hiding, some men taking out their guns just in case anyone saw fit to cause more trouble.

The stranger who started it all turned as J.D. rushed towards Rayne, pulling out his own gun and taking aim at the stranger. The dark-haired man was faster and shot J.D. right in the thigh.

"J.D.!" Angelique screamed, rushing to his side.

Rayne fumbled for his gun, finding it thrown off to the side, lying in the dirt. He crawled towards it, keeping his head low, but he heard a distinct click of a cocked gun over him. Slowly he turned his head, staring straight up at the finely dressed man. He was pointing the sawed-off shotgun straight at his face a grin playing on his lips.

"At the risk of sounding horribly cliché," the stranger's cool calm voice said without an ounce of hesitation, "This is a double barreled sawed-off shotgun you are staring at. I do know what you are thinking. Did I fire one shell or two? If I were honest for a moment with you, that during all of this confusion I have lost track. Silly isn't it? For a gun with only two shells. Regardless, if there is one shell left in this shotgun, it'll blow your face clean off."

The man's voice dipped lower, dangerous, and venomous, "Now all you have to do is to ask yourself: Do I feel lucky? Well…do you?"

Rayne's heart stopped beating and he swallowed. He still stared up at the men, with a dangerous glare, but his shallow breathing gave away his fear. The man pressed the trigger.

The click rang in Rayne's ears.

It was a dead click. Empty. The stranger drew the weapon back with a smirk.

"Well, kid, you'll see another day."

With that, the man turned and walked away, seemingly confident that no one was going to pick a bone with him.

Regaining his wits, Rayne scrambled to his feet, picked up his gun and hat and rushed to the injured J.D.

The larger man's thigh was bleeding and he was in pain writhing on the ground, Angelique was supporting his head, whispering reassurances. She turned to Rayne, a strange mixture of horror and confidence shining in her eyes.

"The bullet isn't in that deep," she said, "But we can't leave it in there. We need to get him to a doctor."

"No," J.D. gasped, "We need to get you…to that train."

He turned to Rayne and breathed, "Rayne, did you see…who that was."

"Yes," Rayne answered with spite glancing over his shoulder, "A shame I couldn't get a shot on him."

"Who…?" Angelique asked, keeping her hand on J.D.'s bullet wound.

Rayne sighed and whispered, "I'm not absolutely sure, but I believe that could be Erebos."

"Erebos?" Angelique asked, her thoughts on the mysterious shooter. She thought that there was something familiar about him.

"The leader of the Thanatos," Rayne clarified, his face souring, as if a bug was caught in his throat.

"H-He may not be alone," J.D. breathed.

"You're right. We can't stay here," Rayne said, making to lift J.D. up, but Angelique stopped him.

"Wait! We can't move him!"

"Why the heck not!"

"It could make the wound worse. We have to take the bullet out."

Rayne stood, hands on his hips, staring down at Angelique, face beat-red. He was withholding his temper and it would not do well to yell at a young woman in the middle of the town. He placed his hat on his head, adjusting it several times to cool himself down.

"No offense meant, ma'am, but that is hardly practical," he said through ground teeth.

"Practical? Rayne, he's shot in the leg."

"Yes and if we don't get out of here soon, we will all be shot."

J.D. sighed inwardly before taking a deep breath and using his fingers to press against the hole in his thigh. He dug a finger in, teeth clenching, and with a push and a tug, he pulled the shallow bullet out of his leg.

"There," he groaned, "would it be safer now?"

Angelique was wide-eyed and sickened. She had never seen anyone pull a bullet out of their own leg before. Heck, she hadn't even seen it surgically removed before, but she never thought it cause so much blood. Rayne tore a small portion of J.D.'s sleeve and wrapped it around the freshly bleeding wound.

"You are crazy."

"Hopefully this will hold until we get on that train," J.D. smiled down at Rayne who was busy creating that makeshift bandage.

"Angelique, get the horse will you?"

With a nod the woman obeyed and quickly ran to the trough and untied the steed. She normally wasn't comfortable around horses, but the sense of urgency overpowered her fears. The horse, thank god, was incredibly tame, and followed Angelique's lead.

"Come on," Rayne grunted as he slung J.D.'s arm around his shoulder and, with difficulty, helped the larger man up. J.D. managed to hop to the horse, and Rayne pushed him up so he could mount the saddle with his bad leg.

"Come on, Angelique," he motioned for her. She couldn't refuse. She just hoped that nothing worse could happen.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated. Don't give up on me yet. Most of you will recognize that one quote from _Dirty Harry_. I didn't want to be that cliche but I couldn't resist. Please Review


	5. On a Soldier's Boots

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelique...but I do give KOEI money from many of their lucrative franchises.

Chapter 5: On a Soldier's Boots

Rayne was racing his steed as fast as he could towards the station. Angelique was squeezed against his back, holding onto his waist and J.D. was at the end, arms long enough to use Rayne's shoulders to steady himself on the jostling horse. J.D. winced, his leg throbbing in pain. Still, he gritted his teeth and tried not to show his pain. It was more important to get Angelique on a train to Wodon.

Ahead they could see a long building lying randomly in a rocky plain of dirt. Two winding iron rails, swooped by the platform like a stapled snake. People were waiting outside on that very platform, reading papers, sticking close to their luggage bags. A train just left the platform, steam rising, its engine hissing.

Rayne slowed the horse and pulled up on the reigns. Not even bothering to tie the horse to the trough, he pulled Angelique off the horse in a hurry and dragged her into the station.

They were in such a hurry that the red-head shoved a tall man to the side, before flinging himself face-to-face with the clerk.

"We need tickets to Wodon!" Rayne yelled, praying that the train hadn't left.

The clerk was wide-eyed, worried at why the young man seemed so flustered.

"I-I'm sorry sir, you just missed it. It left a minute ago. You can catch the next one tomorrow—"

Rayne didn't even hear the man as he ran out the station, dragging a perplexed Angelique behind. J.D. looked confused at Rayne's flustered face.

"That was the train!" Rayne yelled to the blond man.

"To Wodon?"

"Yes, we just missed it!" Rayne growled as he helped Angelique on the horse.

As Rayne mounted it, J.D. adjusted his hat, "What do we do?"

"We're gonna catch it!"

"Wha-"

J.D. didn't have time to rebuke as Rayne flicked the reigns violently and the horse raced to the tracks. He immediately clasped his massive hands on the other boy's shoulders.

"Rayne," Angelique called over the thundering of the hooves and the distant chugging of steel, "Why couldn't we have waited for the next train?"

"And remain in Blackwater with Erebos running around? His band is very dangerous, Angelique. I'd rather not risk you being captured by them."

It was a valid point…even if Angelique was not absolutely familiar with the bandits around the area. The man from town…she was sure he would have blown Rayne's head off if he had the bullets in his gun.

The horse heaved and panted. Rayne was obviously pushing it way too hard. They could see the train, riding close to the tracks. Rayne pushed even harder, if that was possible and the horse began to dip in his stride, a bad sign that he was about to give out.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Rayne growled to the steed as they drew closer to the caboose. Angelique wanted to tell Rayne that the poor animal couldn't take anymore, but she silenced herself after seeing their progress. However, as soon as they got within a stride's distance, the horse slowed and the train gained speed.

"No!" Rayne yelled, "No! No! No!"

The horse slowed down to a trot, panting and snorting from exhaustion.

"Get off the horse!"

"What? Rayne—" J.D. asked, but Rayne interrupted him.

"Off!"

Quickly, J.D. hopped off, even with his bad leg, and pulled Angelique into his arms. No sooner had her feet touched the ground when Rayne slapped the horses hide, causing it to start.

"Git' on!" his voice ripped in his throat and the horse ran at its leisure in the direction of the train.  
In fit of fury, Rayne pulled out his gun and took aim at the animal.

Angelique gasped in horror.

"Please don't! He's just a poor creature!"

The young man ignored her and pulled the trigger.

Instead of a bang, there was a dull click. Confused, Rayne looked at his barrel and cursed. He forgot he ran out of bullets.

His shoulders dropped, breath shallow. Angelique breathed a sigh of relief.

J.D. couldn't stand on his leg anymore and sat on the dusty ground.

"What are we going to do now?"

They had no horse now, thanks to Rayne's temper, and they were stuck several miles from the station and Blackwater. Rayne kicked a pebble into the grassy ditch in frustration. He removed his hat and wiped his brow. He was lost now, and he was feeling guilty.

J.D. squinted and turned his head towards the forest they were standing by. He tilted his head up, and inhaled through his nostrils.

"Rayne."

"What?" the young man said tightly.

"I think we should cut through the forest."

Angelique immediately had objections, "No we shouldn't. I'm sorry J.D. but you're hurt and we have nothing to defend ourselves with. I fail to see how going through an unknown forest would be at all safe."

Rayne sighed, "I agree with Ange. Our best bet is to go back."

"It'll be dark before we reach the station."

Rayne glanced at the dark foreboding woods. It was definitely not a good idea to go in there but J.D. seemed adamant.

"I think we'll find some shelter in there while we gather ourselves. We're sitting ducks out here."

Rayne shook his head, "I can't believe this…"

He walked forward and helped J.D. up by slinging his arm around his shoulder. Angelique looked appalled.

"We can't do this."

"We are and we're going to. Now help me with J.D." Rayne barked and Anglique huffed, taking some of J.D.'s weight off his leg. It was no picnic for either of them. J.D. had a tremendous amount of dead weight and it caused their shoulders to creak with each slow step into the forest. As they worked blindly into the woods, J.D. would seethe when he would put some weight on his leg so they could go faster. It was no use. It was either go at a snail's pace or leave him behind.

It was at this time that Angelique was thankful for her new clothing. No doubt she would trip and bumble in this terrible terrain if she were in her normal clothes.

Rayne stopped and let J.D. down, catching his breath.

"How long have we been in this God forsaken place?" he huffed, hands on his knees.

Angelique sat next to the blond man, regaining her strength as well.

J.D. squinted at the forest ceiling searching for the few rays of sun.

"A few hours I reckon. It's getting closer to dusk."

Angelique flinched and blushed when Rayne cursed so loudly and horribly that the trees would have bowed their branches in shock. He glanced back in the direction of the tracks. They were too far gone and couldn't go back at this upsetting as that was, Rayne's pacing was beginning to upset Angelique. She hated this at this point. She hated blindly following men into this unforgiving land in search of a place that who knows where. So, she stood.

Ignoring J.D.'s inquisitive eye she headed forward past Rayne.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some wood for tonight. We are camping out here I presume," her voice became so cold even she could hardly recognize it. Yet she didn't turn around to apologize and she just stormed forward.

Rayne glanced back at J.D. for a moment, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Angelique could hear Rayne's calls behind her as she continued on a path her mind made up, going through the least amount of foliage. She was so focused on the path that she didn't notice that the trees spread and the grass began to grow in patches.

When she finally looked up, she could see that she was facing a clearing, and within that clearing was a small wooden cabin.

It was a shack more like. The planks were threatening to rot and moss grew on the roof. And iron pipe stuck between the roof planks to serve as a chimney. It would've been a nice cabin if the owners kept up maintenance. There was a small porch the a few of the wooden columns were eaten away by critters and the steps leading up to it were crooked and looked like they would creak if stepped on.

As far as Angelique could tell the cabin was abandoned…but it was a godsend. They had shelter for tonight.

"Angelique!" Rayne hissed as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "What in God's name are you doing!"

J.D. was hobbling not far behind, his face contorted in pain. He stopped and supported himself by the tree, spotting the cabin.

"I thought I smelled smoke," he said trying to force an ounce of cheer in his voice.

"At the very least," Angelique said wresting herself out of Rayne's grasp, "it will shelter us for the night."

She stepped into the clearing and marched towards the cabin. Rayne shouted her name and brought her to the ground. Angelique screamed and fought against him.

"What are you insane?" he hissed. "Who knows who could be in there."

"Get off of me Rayne!"

"Guys…" J.D. hobbled over trying in vain to pull the quarreling two apart.

There was a sharp click.

Rayne stopped and looked up.

On the porch of the cabin was a man with long white hair, wearing a dingy white shirt and suspenders. He was aiming a rifle at the group, his dark blue eyes fixated on them with the intent on shooting them.

Rayne and Angelique slowly rose from the ground, eyes on the barrel of the rifle.

"Get off my property," the man growled, teeth gritted tightly.

Rayne swallowed, "Wait…don't shoot!"

He kept one hand up and slowly reached back to his belt. The man jerked his gun ready to shoot if Rayne made the wrong move.

"We're unarmed. See?" he pulled the gun from his holster with his index finger and shook free the cylinder so the man could see that he had nothing to shoot,"No bullets."

"I don't give a damn about your sob story. You have three seconds to get going," the man growled.

"Please," Angelique clasped her hands together, "We're in trouble. Our friend is injured and we just need somewhere to protect us for the night from the Thanatos."

As soon as the name of that band was uttered the man's eyes widened and he lowered the gun slightly. His eyes traveled to Rayne.

"Is this true?"

Rayne took a deep breath and nodded, "We believe there was a sighting of their leader in Blackwater. We missed the train to Wodon and couldn't risk going back there."

The man dropped his gun and he eyed J.D. and his bleeding bandage. He sighed, "Fine, but be careful. Don't startle strangers like that."

The man allowed them inside helped bring J.D. into the cabin. The cabin was cluttered with furniture, photos, animal pelts and horn, and other accessories. He brought J.D. to a worn out salmon colored loveseat. It didn't look very comfortable, but it would be enough to rest J.D.

Quickly, the man got to work with the large man.

"Have a seat," he instructed the others. Rayne sat in a velvet chair while Angelique found comfort on the floor on a rug made of some animals' pelt that was in front of the cold fireplace.

The owner of the cabin unwrapped the bandage on J.D.'s thick thigh taking a good look at the bullet wound.

"How did he get this?"

"There was a gunfight in Blackwater involving Silver Knights and what I assume was the Thanatos leader. We got in the middle," Rayne responded, glancing at his surroundings, taking in all the knick-knacks inside the sitting room.

The silver-haired man pulled out a bowie knife from the back of his belt and sliced through J.D's pant leg. The wound looked purple and angry, blood smeared. The man used his thumb to pull the flesh apart, taking a better look at the wound.

"How does it look, Mr.—" J.D. began.

"Hyuga," the man murmured. "Just call me Hyuga."

"Hyuga," Rayne repeated.

Hyuga sighed and turned to Angelique, "Madame, look in the top cabinet by that window over there and bring me the health kit."

Angelique scrambled to said cabinet and rummaged through the top drawer. There was a thick leather wrap with what appeared to be tools inside. Assuming this was what Hyuga wanted she ran back to the couch and handed it to him.

Without a word, Hyuga rolled it open and inside were what appeared to be a small assortment of surgical tools. Angelique began murmuring to herself to names of the tools inside.

"You know these, girl?" Hyuga asked taking the scalpel.

Angelique jumped, and responded hurriedly, flustered, "Y-yes. M-my father used to be a doctor and I was training in medicine."

Hyuga chuckled to himself, "A woman being a doctor. I've heard of more fantastical things. You wanna give it a go?"

He held the scalpel out, inviting her to take it. Angelique just shook her head and backed away.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, turning back to J.D 's leg.

"S-sir," she said again.

"Hyuga," he corrected her.

"Hyuga," she amended, "Why the scalpel? The bullet's already out."

"Because…" he paused, creating a small slit off the hole in the leg, letting fresh blood flow. He then pulled out some tweezers, and stuck them in, "no matter how solid the bullet was going in and out. There is almost always…"

His arm jerked a little, and there, he pulled out a small miniscule piece of iron, "…shrapnel."

He turned to Rayne, "Was he shot with a .45?"

Rayne shrugged, "I'm guessing."

"You're guessing. Do this poor lad a favor and go in the kitchens and get the rum."

Rayne's face soured before he shot out of the chair and went back beyond the stairs.

"Does it look okay, Hyuga?"

Hyuga glanced up, "Yeah…you should be fine. I'll clean it out and rebandage it. You should keep off it for tonight."

"Thank you so much, Hyuga. You have been a blessing," Angelique's voice said sweetly as Hyuga stood. He glanced down at her with those narrow blue eyes. His face was usually stern, until now. It softened a little at her voice. Angelic, he could describe. He could only nod and he patted her head.

Rayne returned into the sitting area with a bottle of golden rum. He paused a little, eyes catching a set of military arms on the wall above the fireplace, which included a cavalry sword. Not many people had impressive seal and arms as these, unless…

"Here's the rum," he said the bottle to Hyuga. Hyuga poured the liquid on J.D.'s wound causing the poor man to hiss and cringe in pain.

"Guess I should have warned you that it was going to hurt."

"No worries," J.D. groaned.

Rayne interrupted them, eyes on the set of arms above the fireplace, "Hey, were you in the Arcadian Army?"

Hyuga stood and then plopped onto his favorite relatively plush chair. His jaw was tight though. However he should have figured someone would get curious.

"Yeah…39th Cavalry."

"Cavalry, eh?" Rayne sneered. "You know a lot of those Silver Knights used to be in the Cavalry. What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business," Hyuga snapped. "As should you."

Rayne didn't talk back, but he squared himself in front of Hyuga, all to aware that he touched a nerve. He knew he should respect a veteran and that was probably the only thing that caused him to hold his tongue.

Hyuga hung his head, eyes flicking towards Angelique, before sighing, "I wanted to be alone. I have all I need here. Food. Water. I often trade with merchants and of the like. I have no other specialty."

J.D. smiled a little, rubbing his thigh and taking a sip of the rum, "Well, you'll have to excuse us for intruding then."

Hyuga waved it away, "Think nothing of it. I'll admit I have desired some human contact. You can stay the night here. I just want to avoid trouble."

He eased out of his chair, running his hands over his pants, "I don't have much in terms of luxury food aside from venison and beans, but I suppose you are hungry."

At the thought of food, Angelique's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten all day. All the men seemed to notice. Rayne even smirked.

"I guess venison it is," Hyuga said with the barest of smiles.

Venison was not the most appetizing of meats; coupled with a serving of beans it certainly was not eastern cuisine. Yet it filled their stomachs well. As soon as the sun completely set down on this very long day, Hyuga set up his fire in his fireplace.

The once dingy old cabin became a home of comfort and warmth, seemingly transformed. Angelique could imagine on cold nights Hyuga would have found content and comfort here. She sat in front of the fire, arms wrapped around her legs drowning out the conversations the three men were having. She watched the flames, reminded of the winters back east and the time she spent with her family around Christmas in front of the fire, her father roasting nuts, reading her stories and poems.

Angelique hoped Celestizm had snowy winters like at home. She wanted to be able to sit warmly in front of the fire while watching the beauty of white snow cake the ground outside.

A hand gently griped her shoulder, and she jerked in surprise. Rayne looked down at her, his face considerably less tense and his hat off his head.

"You should probably head up and get some rest," he said softly.

Angelique turned her gaze to Hyuga who nodded, "There's an extra room upstairs that is never used, you can sleep there."

So now Angelique found herself in a sparsely furnished room that could only boast of a chest, a desk, a wardrobe, and a small bed. She decided to keep the lantern on the desk beside her bed lit and she rested on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking about so many things at once it was hard to keep them order.

Her hand slipped in the top of her beige bodice, pulling out the letter her father gave her. As she pulled it out, the crumpled WANTED poster fell on her belly.

Brow furrowed, she unfolded the yellowed page. She had forgotten about it with all the commotion. She would have thrown it away when she changed, but she must've thought it was a part of her father's letter. The envelope of her father's words briefly forgotten, she observed the man on the page.

Angelique's lips tightened. Yes, she now knew who Erebos was, who the shooter in Blackwater was. It was this man. The man with that confident, sadistic smirk, and penetrating eyes in this portrait was only a few feet from her in Blackwater. Even though she didn't take a good look at him, she was certain, especially after Rayne said his name.

After what he did to J.D. she hoped they wouldn't run into him again. What would he do if he saw her? Angelique shuddered at the thought.

As soon as she realized she was beginning to get lost in the man's drawn face, she abruptly turned on her side and folded the paper, shoving that and her father's letter away in her bodice.

Still, it took her a while before she fell asleep.

* * *

*Sigh...another long awaited update. Yes...I included Hyuga. Yay! So there's your gift you Hyuga fans.


	6. Knights in Bloody Armor

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to Koei.

Chapter 6: Knights in Bloody Armor

Angelique awoke the next morning, hearing voices outside the shack. She strained to hear what they were talking about. From what she could hear, a man was calling for Hyuga to come out.

"Hyuga, come on out, my friend. We would like to talk to you."

Downstairs, Rayne and J.D. remained hidden peering at the large group of Silver Knights surrounding the front of the shack.

"What the hell do they want?" Rayne asked, cocking his gun.

"Stay here and hidden," Hyuga warned as he grabbed his rifle. "I'll find what these crusty men want."

Even though he said it with disdain, there was familiarity in Hyuga's voice as he referred to the band of men.

Hyuga clenched his jaw as he stepped out on his run down porch. The leader of the group smirked at him in a friendly manner. The leader looked fairly ordinary, with black hair and a scruff, but he had a bright green bandana around his neck.

"Its really good to see you, brother," the man said.

Hyuga twitched at the word, "What do you want Dion?"

"Information," Dion said succinctly.

"That isn't a good reason," to prove a point, Hyuga pulled back the cartridge of his rifle and filed in a few bullets before cocking it.

"Your idle threats won't do much for me," Dion replied as some of the Silver Knights raised their weapons.

"I'm looking for a girl. She'd be from the east. From Fleur last I heard. She has white-ish hair," Dion said.

Hyuga kept a straight face, "Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason?"

"If it involves an innocent girl, yes."

Dion and Hyuga stared at one another, tensions evident between the former comrades.

"Rumors abound say that Erebos is looking for her."

Inside the shack, Rayne and J.D. glanced at one another, perplexed at why Erebos himself would want Angelique. The Thanatos would chase after people, sure, but never did Erebos himself call specifically for someone who had no influence to be captured.

"What would the Thanatos want with her?" Hyuga asked.

Dion shrugged, "God knows why. But if we were to have her under our possession we could lure him and the Thanatos out and finish them."

Hyuga scoffed, "You make it sound so cavalier."

"Well, we'll treat her right good, for a while. Now, she was last seen in Blackwater with a red-haired man. Not surprisingly, there was a shootout there, involving a man and several of our Knights."

"I haven't seen any girl."

"You sure?" Dion didn't look convinced. "Why don't we take a look inside?"

"You can't let the word of a former Knight have the benefit of the doubt?"

"'Former' being the keyword there, Hyuga," Dion replied, rotating the barrel of his revolver.

"I live in a shack, in the middle of no where. Surely common sense should tell that I have seen no one."

Dion shook his head dissatisfied.

Then, one of the Knights noticed something.

"I see her," he pointed to the window, "There in the windo-"

Hyuga shot the Knight dead before he finished the statement. Dion was momentarily distracted and Hyuga ran into his house as the Knights opened fire.

Rayne was on his stomach, unholstering his revolver as Hyuga retreated as far away from windows as possible. The redhead poked his head up through the window to shoot one of the Knights.

_Click_

Rayne cursed ducking his head down as a Knight fired a few bullets from a bolt-action rifle.

"Dammit, I'm out!"

No sooner had he said it when a box of bullets hit his chin.

"Just keep firin', boy," Hyuga said as he stationed himself at another window and began firing, hitting a few Knights. J.D. limped over to join the gunfight, but soon found that crouching behind the furniture then raising to fire though the now shattered windows became bothersome to his leg.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," he cried as he began reloading.

Hyuga crawled over to a trunk and pulled out his favorite, a Winchester carbine rifle and tossed it to J.D.

"Get upstairs and make sure Angelique's okay," he ordered.

J.D. paused from gawking at the impressive weapon in his hand and scrambled up the rickety wooden steps.

Angelique was afraid to move, but she pressed her back to the wall next to the window of her room. She tried to make her as small as she could, flinching violently every time a gunshot was heard hoping her friends weren't hit.

She screamed when her window shattered and bullets chopped into the room. Amidst the noise of the bullets, the door burst open.

"ANGE!"

J.D. jumped towards her, pinning her to the ground, shielding her from broken glass, wood, and bullets.

"Stay down," he said breathlessly and then stood, firing the carbine three times in succession at the gun wielding Knights before ducking back down. He withheld a slew of curses as the firing didn't seem to die down at all.

Downstairs, Rayne and Hyuga were doing their best to stave off the Silver Knights, but at this point, they were severely outnumbered and the Knights took to hiding behind trees and stones.

Hyuga feared that some knights might force their way in through a back way and overwhelm them. Hyuga aimed his rifle and shot a Knight that ducked out from a fallen tree. He then could hear Dion issue some orders. As much as he wanted to drive back every Knight from his property, he didn't have the heart to fire at Dion. He was even silently praying Dion wouldn't get shot from either Rayne or J.D. but he didn't have time to explain who to shoot and who to not shoot.

He ran out of bullets after firing three shots at another Knight who was making a bold move to charge the house.

"Hold the front," Hyuga ordered to Rayne.

"What? Where ya goin'?"

"I'll be back," Hyuga rushed back into his kitchen and began frantically opening cabinets and drawers trying to find another pack of bullets. As soon as he found a box by some tin cans he went about reloading his weapon. He scrambled to the stairs and called up, "J.D.! You alright?"

"Never better," the large man responded as he managed to shoot through the arm of a Knight. He turned to Angelique and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," she responded timidly.

Hyuga turned around back reaching the back of his shack finding a few knights sneaking closer. He shot them down before they reached the back door.

Outside, the Knights kept firing even as a few of their members were killed or wounded. Gritting his teeth Dion was still trying to analyze what to do next. His plan to pull around back must've failed because shots still rang out from the house and his two Knights hadn't returned.

He watched as a Knight close to him was shot in the chin. He had enough. It wasn't worth it at this point.

"Fall back. Let's get out of here," he barked and the Silver knights began to retreat, a few lagging behind to cover them.

When he heard the slowing of the shots Hyuga returned to the front of the house to see what was happening.

The Knights were retreating.

He burst out his front door, shot a Knight who was covering the retreat and yelled at the disappearing band, "And y'all stay away!"

He finished by spitting on the ground in disgust.

When silence finally fell upon the house, Angelique stared up at J.D., curious.

"Is it all over?" she asked.

J.D. planted the end of the carbine into the floor and leaned on it, giving out a sigh, "I think so."

Rayne headed outside finding Hyuga dragging out the corpses and lining them all up side-by-side, putting them in a respectful pose.

"What are you doing?" Rayne asked.

"What does it look like? I'm giving them some dignity."

Rayne rolled his eyes, "For trying to kill us?"

Hyuga's eyes flashed, "Because these men used to be distinguished soldiers. They fought for our country with pride. It's only right to give them proper respect, regardless of their intensions today."

"Intensions?" Rayne ground through his teeth, "If I wasn't so thankful for taking us in I would have shot you dead on. I can't trust the Silver Knights, and I never did."

Hyuga spat on the ground, "Go ahead kid. Shoot me right between the eyes."

He pressed his finger in between his brows.

"Shoot me if ya got the guts."

"I aint gonna shoot ya."

"Then don't threaten me, boy. Especially when you know nothin' about me," Hyuga shoved past Rayne, marching back to his bullet-riddled hut.

"Christ," Hyuga murmured as he saw the damage to his house. His sofa, chairs, and walls were riddled with holes and splinters. Many of his trinkets were shattered and broken and filled with holes. He wasn't too broke up about it, but it was a pain in the ass to comprehend how to fix everything.

J.D. and Angelique entered the room, and the girl gasped.

"Dion owes me," Hyuga growled under his breath, turning a chair right side up.

J.D. looked up as Rayne entered, a concerned look on his face.

"Rayne, what do we do now?"

Before the red head could answer, Hyuga interjected in a rough tone, "The Silver Knights will be back. They are persistent pricks. Where did ya'll said you were heading?"

"Celestizm. We hoped to go by way of train to Wodon and head to Celestizm from there."

Hyuga snorted, "Celestizm the fairy land, eh? It's very hard to get to. Some even question its' existence."

"It exists," Rayne said, determined to not have Angelique's hopes let down. He was surprised that she hadn't given up and gone back home by now.

Hyuga shrugged and then started gathering his assortment of weapons, including his Winchester, "To Wodon then. We'll need some horses."

"'We'll'?" Rayne reiterated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hyuga said pointedly, cocking his rifle for effect, "You lot don't stand a chance with protecting a girl _and_ throwing off Silver Knights and Thanatos.

Rayne placed his hands on his waist, giving Hyuga a disapproving look, "I hate to offend you, but I doubt that just one other guy is going to increase our chances much."

"We'd love for you to come," Angelique overrode Rayne's criticism. "Please, Hyuga, although I don't know how I could repay you for your help, I don't know what else to do."

Hyuga's jaw tightened as he tried to refrain from smiling, but the look in his eyes was soft, showing his appreciation.

"Where do we get horses?" J.D. asked, leaning against the wall to put pressure off his leg.

"Not far from here's a camp where railroad workers live when they have to maintain and repair the railways," Hyuga responded colorlessly.

Rayne's eyebrows drew together, "So we _steal_ the horses."

"Steal?" Angelique glanced wide-eyed at Hyuga and Rayne, "Is that really necessary?"

"Do you have sufficient funds otherwise?"

Rayne glanced at Angelique, waiting for an answer.

"I only have enough for one horse, but certainly not enough for anything more than that," she replied.

"Then steal we shall," Hyuga said as he flung his rifle over his shoulder and marched out of his house.

* * *

Back in Blackwater, the saloon was quiet, a welcome reprieve after the shootout the day before. Sedona was starting to be extra stringent with the activities of her patrons. As much as the shootout drove away several of her preferred patrons, the undesirables still came to her watering hole. Most of the people inside were doing the usual, playing poker or arm wrestling, but there was one man in the corner who seemed to separate himself from everything. He was middle aged with weary, serious eyes, long brown beard, taking his time drinking from his glass and smoking his pipe.

Sedona averted her eyes quickly so he wouldn't see her staring. Unfortunately, her eyes fell on the front swinging doors of her saloon, where a man stood, the brim of his beige hat covering his eyes. Her heart stopped and uncomfortable silence filled the bar. The man said not a word and went directly to the table in the corner.

Everyone there knew who he was. Isaiah, second-in-command of the Thanatos, Erebos' right hand man, and public enemy number two. He was wanted for a hefty sum, but no one there dared to try to capitalize on it. He was skilled, ruthless, and cunning. He struck fear in the hearts of every shooter bandit or otherwise, probably more so than Erebos did since Erebos sent him to do most of the dirty work. Isaiah's aura reeked of danger and darkness, and he turned his head to the patrons of the saloon and every man turned their head back to what they were doing, not daring to meet his shrouded gaze.

An evil smirk cut across his face and he turned back to the bearded man and sat down across from him.

"Daniel."

"Isaiah, I knew that cold chill must've been you."

Isaiah drew satisfaction from the retort and smirked, "What do you have?"

"What more do you want? I already gave you the passenger and inventory lists of the trains," Daniel wiped his shiny forehead.

"The girl of one of those trains. Where is she?" Isaiah's voice lowered to a growl.

"You'd think your boss would know seeing as he was here yesterday."

Isaiah was silent and he leaned back, grabbing Daniel's glass, "That's impossible..."

"Silver Knights were here too. They seem to be closing in on you."

"For their sake, they better not get too close, but something's not right..."

"What does that demon seed Erebos want with this particular girl?"

Isaiah didn't answer right away as he wet his lips, "None of your concern."

"Does he want her for some certain _needs?_ It must be lonely raping every unfortunate woman to cross his path."

"Daniel, it is none of your concern. Just keep our access to the railways. Especially to Wodon."

Daniel fiddled with his beard, "Isaiah, I don't know how long I can keep this up. I don't think I can do this anymore."

A sharp ringing sound split the air, and Daniel found the tip of a knife pressing into the tip of his nose.

"You keep doing what we say, Daniel."

The older man swallowed visibly, and Isaiah's lips parted revealing white, glistening teeth, "You don't have to worry about your daughter. She is safe with us for now."

The ruthless man struck the knife into the wood of the table, next to Daniel's hand.

"But we do have lonely nights," Isaiah continued, "And difficult raids can get us aroused at times, so I'd hate for something to happen to her as a result of some difficulties on your part."

Daniel's brow furrowed and the twitching of his beard showed that his chin was quivering.

"Are we still in accord?" Isaiah's voice cut through Daniel's fogged mind, the only movement he made was a dull nod.

"Good."

Isaiah wrenched his knife free from the wood of the table and sheathed it. He took Daniel's glass and downed the rest of it, before walking away.

"We'll keep in touch," the vile man called as he pushed out of the saloon and Daniel could only put his head in his hands.

* * *

A/N: It was a long update, but I do have several other stories in the works that demand some sort of attention. But here it is. R&R plz.


	7. Of Horses and Virtue

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the plot

-Of Horses and Virtue-

Angelique, Rayne, and J.D. followed Hyuga blindly into the woods. They were disoriented, but Hyuga seemed to know exactly where he was going. Angelique was exhausted after the morning's gunfight and having to trudge through the forest for a half an hour, but she preoccupied herself by looking over her shoulder at J.D. The poor man was still limping and lagging a few feet behind. Thankfully, he was no longer wincing as he moved. Still, Angelique chose to slow to his pace so he wouldn't feel so lonely.

"How's your leg, J.D?" she asked.

"Healing," he answered, taking off his bowler hat and wiping his brow. The sun was slowly getting higher in the sky, and even in the dense forest, the rays of the sun were hot upon their heads.

"It will get better Ange," J.D assured with a smile. "I promise."

Up ahead, Hyuga had his rifle at the ready, his wide-brimmed farmer's hat, covering his eyes from the glare of the sun. Rayne beside him, seemed less paranoid, but asked, "What if we run into your friends from the Silver Knights?"

Hyuga gave a stern sideways glance at the red head.

"We shoot."

"Really?" Rayne mocked, "No hesitation? No questions asked?"

"Did I stutter?" Hyuga growled. This guy never ceased to get on his nerves.

"Just making sure you stick to your convictions. I'd hate to have to shoot you in the back."

"A little squirt like you wouldn't have the guts to."

"Do you want to test that—"

"Both of you stop!" Angelique's voice called to them. She sounded more desperate than angry, but the two men still went silent, turning their faces resolutely ahead.

Everyone went silent, the men ahead chafing from being scolded by Angelique. She hadn't meant to make them angry, but it was infuriating to see them fight constantly. Especially when they were in danger.

Angelique looked over her shoulder, her heart tugging to go back. She didn't know where. Back to Hyuga's hut, back to the train station, back to Blackwater, back to Pharian, back…home. All this didn't seem worth it.

Hyuga stopped in his tracks and stared ahead.

"We shouldn't be far," he said.

He stepped through the edge of the forest and the others followed. They were in a prairie of long yellow grass, the wind causing it to undulate like waves. It was truly a relief to see such an open field, with a clear blue sky, and lush green forests in the backdrop. The only mark on this untouched land was a railroad cutting though the land and a few wooden houses and tents not far from the railroad.

"That must be it," Rayne said, taking a step forward. But Hyuga caught his arm.

"Hold on, boy," he said. "We need to be careful. We are here to steal some horses and I'll wager workers won't like that."

"How do you suppose we do this then?" Rayne asked.

Hyuga glanced over his shoulder at Angelique.

"We use stealth and…other measures?"

"What measures?"

"Don't be angry—"

"That's always a good start," J.D said with a fair amount of sarcasm.

"We use a decoy."

Rayne raised a brow, "What kind of decoy?"

Hyuga paused and gave one glance at Angelique.

She noticed the stares and didn't like it one bit.

"N-no, I can't."

"Sure you can," Hyuga said, smiling just a bit. "It'll be easy, and we don't have much other choice. With the exception of just charging weapons drawn."

"That sounds perfectly fine to me," Angelique crossed her arms and glared at the three men.

"Hate to say it Ange, but I can't imagine a better solution," J.D said.

Her heart sank a little. She thought for sure J.D would agree with her. But now she was glaringly out manned…literally.

"We'll be right behind you," J.D. assured.

Rayne nodded, "My gun will always be pointed at anyone you may face. No harm will be done. Just get in there and grab their attention. We'll grab the horses and then you can leave."

Angelique sighed, letting her shoulders drop in defeat. After a moment, she regained her composure, straightening her back, smoothing her split skirt.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Down by the work camp, the workers were doing their usual business, the usual routine. Most men worked for months at a time, not seeing wives or lovers in a while. The most action they get is the occasional bandits thinking that any train worksite had any treasure. They were usually met with guns and pickaxes.

So it came to the surprise of many men when a young woman stepped into their camp. It had to be a mirage, for she was beautiful and alone. A man in overalls was the first to behold her, he rubbed his eyes with his greasy hands, believing he was seeing things.

Soon, the men gathered closer to her.

"Madam?" the work director asked.

"Yessir? I was just wondering, if you boys could help me a bit," the girl asked.

"What's the matter? Are bandits attacking you? Are you lost?"

"Unfortunately I am lost."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps we can help," the director stated, trying to smooth his red beard.

"I'm sure many strong men like you can help me," Angelique said. She felt dirty and painfully exposed. All these men were staring at her, and she knew she was a horrible liar. Luckily it seemed that these men couldn't tell.

"Some water, madam?" a shriveled older gentleman asked by the water pump.

"Yes, if you could."

Angelique stared back into the face of the red bearded man, "I'm looking for the nearest station to Wodon."

"Wodon?" the director's brow furrowed, and for a moment Angelique thought that he saw through her guise.

"This here railway branches straight south a few miles ahead. That's towards Wodon. There is a station at Plain Oaks, but that's rather far."  
"Really?" Angelique replied.

"Where'd you come from?"

Angelique paused for just a bit and thought the truth wouldn't hurt.

"Blackwater, sir. My horse was shot down by some bandits and I've been walking ever since."

A large well muscled man who only had slacks on, jumped up from his seat, "Then have a seat, ma'am."  
"Thank you, it's nice to rest my feet."

Angelique obliged and sat on the wooden bench as the men gathered around her. In the corner of her eye, she noticed that there were fewer horses in the coral than before. Still, there was no signal yet.

Angelique wondered how she was going to escape the curious eyes of these men.

The same well-muscled man asked if she wanted any food. Angelique looked at the cooking spit. The charred remains of a quail remained, clearly cooked last night and left out for the men to pick off of.

She declined saying that she would not want to take away from their rations when they needed it for energy.

Over the shoulders of the men, she noticed Rayne back by the outhouse, pointing at it.

Angelique cleared her throat and stood, "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, but I must use the necessaries. I hope you don't mind…"

They vigorously nodded. Angelique walked passed them towards the outhouse, all to aware that they were staring at her. She held her breath and entered the outhouse.

Though she refused to smell the stench, she could feel it in her eyes and in the thick air inside. She hoped the men would lose interest soon, and turn back to whatever they were doing soon.

Finally she heard a knock at the back of the outhouse, a signal from Rayne that the coast was clear. She wasted no time in leaving the latrine and ducking behind it. Rayne was there and quickly waved Hyuga and J.D over. They had three horses with them and were behind one of the wooden huts.

"Hold on tight," Rayne whispered.

Hyuga and J.D. started their horses and ran towards them. J.D reached over and grabbed Angelique's arm, lifting her on his horse as Rayne caught the reigns of the riderless horse and quickly hopped on. They didn't pause and just raced across the field, hearing the yells and sparse shots from the worker camp behind them. Angelique looked over her shoulder. She felt a tad guilty. They were kind men and she used their loneliness against them.

She felt just so wrong.

Meanwhile, Rayne and Hyuga were laughing in relief.

"To Wodon, here we come," Rayne cried against the wind.

The horses crushed through the grass, getting as far away from the camp as possible, until they slowed and regrouped.

"I'm quite surprised, Angelique," Hyuga said with a grin. "You did surprisingly well."

"Those men were seriously taken with her," Rayne teased.

"Please," Angelique remained indignant. "Just don't make me do that again."

"Well, now we have a better chance of out running trouble," Hyuga said.

"And get to Wodon faster," Rayne said.

Angelique then remembered what the work director said.

"Plain Oaks has a station," Angelique replied. "They told me while I was…talking to them. The train goes straight to Wodon from there."

"Still rather far…" Rayne said.

"But safer once Ange gets on the train," J.D replied.

Hyuga grunted, "Not even the trains are safe from the Thanatos these days, but I do see the benefit."

"To Plain Oaks then?" Angelique asked, looking hopeful.

Hyuga didn't reply and instead glanced at Rayne, who nodded.

* * *

A/N: Another update (yay...). It will get better I promise. Please review if you feel the need to.


	8. Ghosts

Disclaimer: I only own a few characters, but most you all recognize belong to Koei and Ruby Party.

-Ghosts-

They rode through the plains slowly, reserving the horses' energy. The sun began to disappear behind the horizon, so they nestled beside a large boulder in a prairie to settle in for the night.

Angelique actually felt some excitement. This was the first time she camped outside. She knew it wouldn't be comfortable, but the sky was clear and the stars bright. She watched as Rayne and Hyuga set up a campfire to keep them warm. There was something about the smell of the fire, smoke, and wood that appealed to her. It was warmth, like being nestled inside in the outside world. Being in the prairies, wood was hard to find, but they found some dead branches, dry grass and twigs from brushes. Angelique nestled with her back against the rock, trying to get comfortable for the night.

They took turns watching for danger during the night, the men graciously allowed Angelique to have her watch shift while the night was still young and the violet orange of the sunset still barely hung over the horizon.

Now, Hyuga returned from his turn and sat down by the fire. J.D got up and left for his turn for the watch.

Rayne watched as Hyuga settled back on the ground, putting his hat over his eyes, preparing for some rest.

"So…" Rayne said, "What made you join the Silver Knight, in the first place."

Angelique frowned and Hyuga's long exasperated sigh was answer enough.

"C'mon, man. Might as well tell us now."

"There's no purpose in having you know," Hyuga grumbled, "but…I think that if the air was clear on THAT part of my past, it'll secure Angelique's faith in me."

Angelique was taken aback. She hadn't asked Hyuga about his past. She didn't think it necessary. His actions at his cabin were convincing enough.

"Plus, I'm bored and having trouble sleeping," Hyuga continued, his smirk hiding in the flickering shadows.

"First off, joining the Silver Knights wasn't a choice so much as an obligation. As you know, boy, I was in the Cavalry during the war. We were decorated with medals and orders from the Diet out east. We were dressed heroes when we plunged into battle."

"You guys won your battles. Of course you were decorated," Rayne said.

Hyuga gave a soft chuckle before his voice grew solemn, "Yeah, we did win. We won. At dawn, the soldiers rose from their beds, marched into the open field and stood face-to-face against their enemies. Clean and ready. Ready enough to ignore the fact that they were in unfamiliar territory. Youth can be that way, you know. Invincibility is in the mind. We were above all others, on our horses. As soon as the commander yelled, the infantry rushed first, guns firing, bayonets clashing, punching, kicking, wrestling, strangling, stabbing. If it could be used to kill a man, it was used. Rules of combat were ignored. Finally, our cavalry charged, leading the rest of the infantry. We thought that it would organize the battle. Most of the cavalry survived the first charge, as the enemy hadn't reloaded. But the infantry…a hot bloody mess. Their own horsemen had waited, held back until they could swipe and trample against the most amount of bodies of the infantry. The screamin'…never will I miss the terrible sound of cavalry swords cutting through flesh. Or a side arm blowing away some poor kid's head away. The cry of a young man as his leg is smashed by the hooves of a horse…"

Angelique felt horrid chills down her spine, the images Hyuga presented were so vague. It concerned her even more that he spoke with such a dull, monotonous tone as if he told this tale thousands of times before. Even Rayne was still as stone, captivated by Hyuga's morbid tale.

"The battle was over. We had won, eventually. My cavalry regrouped quickly and ran through the lines eleven times, annihilated their infantry, their horsemen, their reserves. All that was left was us, and a regiment of fourteen infantrymen. Everyone else…well…"

Hyuga paused and gave a sigh, "'Twas hard to gather the dead in their rightful places. Pieces from those men were missing, charred, heads cut off. We gave up. I felt guilty ever since. They deserved to be sent home, but I imagine it worse to send a lad home without his rightful legs."

It sounded like he was finished, but Angelique and Rayne was struck still. The air was uneasy, like the very ghosts of that battled where there, listening to their fate.

Hyuga shrugged, "Afterwards, as survivors, we made a vow to each other. To give each other our lives as brothers, ridding the land of such devastation and violence. Naturally, the Silver Knights spread, and soon our small band of vigilantes became larger, with men of different ideals and goals encroaching on our purpose. Soon, our vigilantism became zealotry. I saw once virtuous men torture and humiliate lost souls. Their cruelty only increased with the onset of the Thanatos. I could no longer follow them and their rides to hell."

Rayne didn't know what to say. He felt guilty for teasing Hyuga about his time with the Silver Knights. He could respect Hyuga, but never would he respect the Silver Knights, for the same reasons Hyuga stated. The fact that they were bred from such a noble cause just made it worse.

As for Hyuga, it actually felt good to get his bitterness off his chest. He lost most of his friends when he left the Silver Knights and so he had no one to express his displeasure and anger towards his former gang. Just the empty walls of his house.

"What about you kid?" Hyuga asked Rayne. "What's your story?"

Rayne was momentarily taken aback, but recovered with a shallow chuckle, "It is not nearly as fantastic or interesting as yours."

"No, probably not," Hyuga replied, "But certainly it is more uplifting than mine."

Angelique turned to Rayne, "Yes, I am curious as to what you were doing before we met."

Rayne shrugged, "Nothing much, really. I just… I have high hopes for myself."

"By being an errand boy?" Hyuga chuckled, clearly amused with the way Rayne ended up.

"Well…no," Rayne said.

He removed his hat and ran a hand through his red hair, "My parents always thought that I was to follow my older brother as a citizen of law, be it sheriff, mayor, or Arcadian Marshall. As I grew older, I began to have other ideas on what I wanted to be."

After a brief pause, Rayne turned to Angelique, giving her a smile, "I wanted freedom, but being a sheriff or officer would only ground me in Pharian. But this, being here outdoors, is what I wanted. So I plan on being a bounty hunter or a ranger after I get a few jobs under my belt. My first job was chasing away a vagrant who kept on stealing chickens from the farmhouse of a local family. As of now, taking Angelique to Pharian is really my first big trek across the land."

"Well, aren't you a Good Samaritan," Hyuga said dryly.

"I am what I am," Rayne replied.

Hyuga grunted and adjusted his hat, rolling over on his side, back to the fire.

Rayne glanced over at Angelique.

"I hope you don't think you are just a job to me."

Angelique didn't reply. She only stared at him.

"Because you're not," he continued.

"I'm just thankful I have people helping me," she said. "I don't know what I might've done."

"Well…how is it you came here? When the lawyer sent me the message, he only mentioned that you needed an escort. Nothing else."

Angelique was about to speak, but her breath caught. She hadn't really told anyone of her predicament. At least not in detail.

"You don't have to tell me. It's not really important."

Angelique thought it was unfair for her to keep her situation to herself, when Rayne and Hyuga just revealed their own pasts.

"Umm…it's just a family…thing."

"Oh?"

Angelique nodded, "There was a family tragedy…"

Rayne's face fell, "Oh…I'm sorry. I'm assuming you are on your way to family."

"I…" Angelique paused, "I don't know."

"I see."

They heard crunching and immediately Rayne's hand went to his waist for his gun. J.D came into the light of the fire.

"Rayne…"

He didn't say anything else and Rayne nodded and stood. It was his turn to watch for the night. J.D sat down in his spot and turned to Angelique.

"You need some rest, Ange. We'll keep watch for the night."

Angelique nodded quietly and lay back on the ground, hearing J.D do the same. She faced the rock, letting the crackling of the fire pop in her ears. She closed her eyes. She could see her father in his leather armchair, cracking walnuts. He peered over his glasses reading his book. Her mother approached him from behind, resting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled warmly. With those memories of her past, Angelique fell finally fell asleep.

* * *

The early morning air was sweet and new, dew resting on the grass. The sun was just rising on the horizon. Birds in the distance were chirping merrily. Oh what would Dion give to be a bird right now.

He was on his knees, his hands were bound in front of him, stripped down to his slacks and undershirt. He glanced over at his last remaining Knight next to him. On either side of them were the dead and bloody bodies of their newly executed comrades.

Instead of feeling fear, he felt abject hate coursing through him as he was facing his nemesis.

Isaiah and his Thanatos brethren stood in front of them, looking pretty pleased with themselves.

"What a beautiful sunrise," Isaiah's conniving cool voice said as he fingered the blade of his large knife. His head tilted down towards his remaining prizes.

"You two are lucky to see it."

"As are you, bastard," Dion spat. "It won't be long before you make a mistake and then the Silver Knights will be on your head."

"I'm sure those are reassuring thoughts for you," Isaiah laughed in his throat. "I always find it amusing when the hunter becomes the hunted."

Isaiah stepped forth and knelt down in front of the other Knight. He cupped the man's face with dangerous intimacy, his teeth bright in a sickening grin.

"I must say, when I was after my target, I certainly hadn't expected to run into a group of Silver Knights nursing their wounds. It couldn't have been a band of my brethren, could it?"

The Knight kept his lips tight.

"So what happened, Knight?" Isaiah asked, his voice teasing.

The Knight still didn't say anything.

Isaiah shrugged, laughing to himself, finding amusement in the Knights' silence, "A pride thing, is it?"

He finished with a playful pat on the Knight's cheek. He stood and stepped behind him, his fingers running through the Knight's disheveled hair. Suddenly, Isaiah grasped the hair hard, keeping the Knight's head in place. He placed his large knife at the top of the Knight's forehead. He carved back.

Dion faced forward, wincing as he heard the strangled cries of his comrade as his scalp was carved off. It was long and drawn out, even the Knight's cries died out and was replaced with rapid gasping. Dion had seen the worst in his lifetime, but scalping never ceased to bring out the bile in his stomach.

The Knight collapsed forward, his hair gone and was replaced with a bloody dome. Isaiah tossed the scalp aside and began wiping his knife on his duster coat.

"You guys get cocky," he said. "Getting cocky can only lead to more enemies, and then you aren't prepared."

He stepped directly in front of Dion, "Lucky for you we have one goal right now, so one of your…bands…may catch us. But never will your people be prepared to fight us."

Isaiah jerked his head and backed away as a Thanatos member stepped forward with his own knife. He leaned down in front of Dion, brandishing the knife, prepared to cut the Knight's throat.

Dion let out a growl and lunged forward, head butting the Thanatos. The man reeled back, groaning, and Dion took that time to quickly hop to his feet and start to run away, hands still bound in front of him.

Almost immediately, the Thanatos raised their guns, prepared to shoot Dion dead, but Isaiah stopped them.

"Don't," he ordered. "Let him go. There needs to be a witness that we can beat the Knights in any game."

He looked down at the bodies of the rest of the Knights and smirked, "Erebos is still sure to be satisfied with the bodies of fifteen Silver Knights...for now."

* * *

A/N: Yes, another update. I'd say we are at the midway point...maybe.


	9. A Train and an Assailant

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters and suing me won't get you much.

-A Train and an Assailant-

The group trotted along the railways, woefully seeing train after train pass. There was no way of knowing if the trains were heading to Wodon, otherwise they would've tried to jump onto one of the carts. That and jumping on a moving train is extremely dangerous even for the most agile of men.

Angelique was getting restless in the saddle, sitting behind Rayne. She shifted in her seat multiple times. Rayne was getting annoyed. He was also very impatient. He hoped they could find Plain Oaks soon, or at the very least a place to rest their bums as the jarring saddle was chafing the seat of his pants.

"We're getting close," J.D said smiling. "I can smell it."

"You serious?" Hyuga asked, his face incredulous. It was no secret that Hyuga found J.D. to be incredibly odd. He trusted him, but he didn't understand him.

"I'm sure."

Angelique really hoped so, but the knowledge that they were nearing a town only made her more anxious and impatient.

Rayne jerked the reigns of his horse, trying to urge the rest of the party to go faster. Without rebuttal the other two followed suit. Off in the distance, block shapes became clearer and clearer. They could see the town in the midday glare.

"Huzzah!" Hyuga cheered, waving his hat in the air.

Prairie Oaks was a small town, about half the size of Pharian or Blackwater. It was quiet and modest. The biggest thing they could boast of was of course the rail station.

All of them stopped their horses and tied them to the trough outside the steps of the station.

"Come on Angelique," Rayne said as he opened his arms to catch her as she dropped to the ground. She thanked him as they walked up the steps to the slightly busy railway station. They went inside, shuffling through the men and women waiting for the next train to their destination. They were met with a line.

Angelique could see the busy teller behind the counter giving the customers tickets. He was working quickly to get the line moving, and his thinning black hair was messy, a few strands flopping over his forehead.

"These all can't be for Wodon," J.D. said with concern. He worried tickets for seating for the next train would run out.

Rayne said looking around, "I don't think so. It sounds like its tickets for other destinations."

Meanwhile, Angelique reached into her bodice and pulled out her envelope of money. It was then she realized that there was no way she could pay for all three men to go with her. Maybe her and one other…

They reached the teller's desk and the man glanced at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, how much for a ticket for the next train to Wodon?" Rayne asked.

"Seventeen each."

"EACH!" Rayne yelped, "Are you joking? Tickets are usually half that price."

The teller shrugged, "Come back at a later date then. Wodon's a busy place and very few trains go there because of the dangers. If you wait until the railways deal with the Dragon Clan and bandit issues, plus the unfinished rails in the west, maybe the tickets will be cheaper."

"What do we do?" Angelique asked in concern. "I can only afford one ticket with the money I have."

Rayne stared into her green eyes, voiceless. He wracked his brain to find a solution. Should he just take her to Celestizm directly and endure countless dangers everyday? Or take a better risk and have her in Wodon quicker, where she could be safe.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Angelique took a moment to think, ignoring the impatient glares from the teller. She was told to go to Celestizm, with or without anybody else. But certainly she needed someone to watch her back with Erebos and Thanatos running around.

She took a deep breath, "I must get to Celestizm, and the best way to do that is to Wodon by train."

Hyuga and J.D. did not say anything, but stared at Rayne, wondering what he was going to do. Rayne's shoulders sagged, "Alright. I understand."

Angelique wordlessly turned to the teller and handed him the money. In turn, he gave her a punch ticket. She slipped the ticket in her bodice, next to her letter from her father and the wanted poster she had become so entranced by.

They slipped to the side, allowing the next person in line to get to the teller.

Finally, Hyuga spoke up, "I don't like this."

J.D. took off his bowler hat in resignation, "We don't have many options."

"Still…even the trains are risky," Hyuga said.

"She'll be on a passenger train. As long as she doesn't get involved no bandit will be after her. Only whatever riches they have stored in the safe and cargo cars. If there are any," Rayne replied. Now wasn't a good time to scare Angelique.

Angelique glanced at the clock. The train to Wodon would arrive in fifteen minutes.

"Only worry I have," she said quietly, almost too quiet for them to hear, "is what do I do after Wodon? I still don't know the way to Celestiszm."

Rayne didn't hesitate, "I will ride post haste after your train leaves. I will meet you at Wodon by horse."

Angelique was taken aback by the sincerity in Rayne's eyes and she was ultimately reassured that she would be safe. Hyuga glanced over at J.D. but stood still, as if he was considering on following Rayne to Wodon as well.

The latest train left and the platform was desolate when they headed outside to wait for the Wodon train. No one said a thing during that time. There was nothing to say. After being chased by bandits and stranded in the woods, it was all coming to an end. So there was an overwhelming sense of relief.

A large steely black engine curved down the tracks toward the station. As the engine slowed to a hissing stop in front of the platform, Rayne removed his hat, watching Angelique hold her breath.

She turned to the men. It wasn't goodbye. Not yet anyway.

And yet tears started welling in her eyes.

"Thank you, all of you."

She swallowed and embraced Rayne, then J.D., then Hyuga. Hyuga and Rayne were caught off guard, but J.D. beamed and enfolded his large muscular arms around her.

"Off you go, now," the blond man whispered with a smile.

She nodded and turned, taking in a deep breath as she approached the edge of the platform. She was about to board the train, when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Rayne turned her around.

"Remember, wait for us at the Wodon station. I promise you, we will be here."

She swallowed and nodded, trusting him. She turned.

Rayne looked at his new friend with quiet longing as she boarded the train.

Angelique moved back into the cars finding the train to be mostly empty. She moved to a car that had one man in the back sleeping and another man with a dark hat reading the newspaper that hid most of his face. She sat caddy corner from the man with the newspaper. In the distance, she heard the whistle blow, signaling last call for all passengers to board. Angelique exhaled a breath, cautiously looking about the car. After hearing of the dangers of trains to Wodon made her feel especially cautious. But the car was quiet and fairly empty. Soon they would be off to Wodon.

The train whistled again and it began hissing. Finally it started to move. Angelique glanced out the window as the train moved. She could see Rayne walking after the train staring after her. Relief and uncertainty tugging at her heart, she waved goodbye.

Rayne reached the edge of the platform and could go no further, but he saw her wave at him. With a smile, he waved back.

Once the station faded out of her vision, she dropped her hand and rested her back against the back her seat. The steady rhythm of the train moving relaxed her, and watching the landscape calmly roll by her window was hypnotic. Angelique's eyes were slowly drifting shut.

In her mind she could see high frosted mountains, with rich pines filling the rocky landscape. The city, small but sparkling, seemed like part of this paradise. Could this be Celestizm? The quiet paradise. Was she going to spend the rest of her life there? Would she be able to? It seemed like there was nothing for her back east.

A new life. She could pursue her aspirations there. Maybe find a different aspiration than she could in the east. Work as a nurse or caregiver there. Maybe find a fine Celestizm gentleman. A future. A husband and maybe children...

No. Not yet. That was never in her thoughts before...

Angelique opened her eyes, finding that the terrain became more wooded. She inhaled looked down at her breast. She reached into her bodice for her father's letter. The envelope was still crisp, but wrinkled. She held back her desire to read it again. She missed her family and it wasn't until now that she thought back to the world she left behind.

The door to the car opened and a bald man in a suit jacket entered the car. His eyes wandered to the man in back and to the man with the newspaper before finally on Angelique. His lip curled a little when he saw her.

He approached her seat and she looked up at him looking lost and a little surprised.

"Your ticket…"

Angelique blinked, before the words set in.

"Y-yes," she said, thinking that this man was here to punch her ticket. She pulled out her ticket and handed it to the man. He took it, eyes holding hers for moment too long. His rugged blue eyes flicked down to the ticket and he arched his brow.

"What is your business in Wodon?" he asked in a vaguely mocking tone as he handed her ticket back.

"I'm…traveling. To see a friend."

"From Fleur, am I right?"

Something was strange. Angelique responded in shock, "How did you-?"

The man reached behind his belt and pulled out a revolver.

"You, miss, are coming with me," he said with a grin.

Her heart stopped and she remained frozen. There was no way for her to escape as the man blocked her in. He reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Let go of me," she hissed, trying to break free.

"Keep calm and I won't lay a finger on you," the man seethed through solid teeth that looked like they could crack walnuts.

"Hey…"

There was a click and the man whirled around, "What the-?"

A shot rang out. The man with the newspaper tossed away his newspaper and pulled out his weapon and fired before the man could even blink. Angelique withheld a scream as the bald man flew back against the window, dead.

The man had on a dark hat, a dark vest, and a black bandanna around his face. Angelique clearly recognized him.

He was the shooter at Blackwater.

The man in the back of the car woke and stumbled out of his seat, pointing his gun at the man. With whirlwind speed, the Blackwater shooter shot the man.

Heaving breaths Angelique stared wide-eyed at the shooter. She couldn't see his face, but he turned his head towards her.

Before she said a word, he reached out and grabbed her arm dragging her to the front of the car. The door opened, revealing another bandit with a black trench coat. The shooter shoved Angelique to the side, punching the bandit in the throat and using the butt of his gun to knock him in the head.

At the opposite end of the car, two more bandits arrived.

"There's the girl!" one of them cried, running towards her. The shooter sheathed his revolver and pulled out his other gun—as sawed-off shotgun. Angelique cringed and covered her ears as he fired. The balls from the shotgun tore into the advancing man's torso. The other bandit's arm was hit in the process as well.

Angelique was shaking from seeing such violence and hearing the impact. The shooter turned and grabbed her shoulder.

He spoke, "More Thanatos will come. You've got to jump."

"Wha-? But aren't you-"

He pushed her out of the car and into the car coupling. He slid open the door to the train and dust and wind hit Angelique's face, the rumbling of the train, deafening.

The shooter placed his fingers in his mouth and blew a sharp piercing whistle that rang over the loud noise. Before she knew it, a riderless white stallion with a grey tail raced along side the train.

"Hang on!" he called over the noise. The car doors opened and more Thanatos appeared. He held onto her waist and yelled, "Jump!"

He jumped with her and they landed on the stallion. Angelique gripped the horses' neck, not quite getting on the horse.

The man grabbed her waist and settled her in front of him in a more stable position. He threw his arm over the side of her face and pulled her down. A few shots rang out from the train, but with the horse slowing, the train carried the Thanatos away.

The horse stopped and Angelique watched, horrified, as the train sped away. Her last line to Wodon—and to Celestizm faded into the late afternoon sun.

Then silence.

Her breath was heavy, as was the dark shooter's. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her back.

Without so much a word, the man pulled the reigns and moved towards to woods.

This man…was he Erebos? He had to be, he bore a striking resemblance to the wanted poster of him and Rayne seemed quite sure. But if he was Erebos…and those were the Thanatos…

Then what was he doing shooting his own band? What were they doing shooting at him?

The horse below them grunted and snorted, shaking his head in disapproval. The man tugged on the reigns sharply as if he was giving a retort back.

Angelique shifted in her spot, wondering if she could slip to the ground and make a break for it. She wasn't sure she could out run a horse, but she could hide in the trees of the woods.

She shifted again, but the man brought his leg up and pinned her leg to the side of the horse.

"Don't even think it, little lady."

Angelique stiffened against the man's chest and sucked in a breath. What was he planning on doing with her?

Her spine shuddered at the thought. _No, you mustn't think that._

But it was too late. The thought panicked her.

Trying not to move her head too much, her eyes shifted down and back to his waist. His revolver was right there. If she reached back she could grab it to distract him…or shoot him, and escape.

She just had to wait.

The horse stepped on a brittle log, causing it snap. Angelique immediately reached back for the man's gun, but it was stuck in the holster. Still, it distracted the man enough for her to jump off the horse and run.

The man yelled after her and jumped off his white horse.

Angelique heard his footsteps come closer and she was met with a forceful impact from behind as he bodily tackled her to the ground. She gasped as the impact knocked the wind out of her.

Flipping herself over, she struggled against him, even as he pinned her to the ground by straddling her waist. The man tried to hold her down, partially dodging her pathetic blows.

"Come on," he grunted, "Keep still…"

"Let me go!" Angelique screamed.

"Enough of the this," she heard him hiss, "You are already in a pathetic situation."

Angelique could feel her arms and legs get tired from all the struggling and the man seemed to be maintaining frustrated patience. Was he waiting for her to tire herself out?

Angelique caught her breath, hoping to keep up her strength, but it was futile. The man grabbed her shoulders with strong hands and kept her still. His face was directly over hers. Most of his features were hidden, but one thing she did take notice was piercing blue eyes. She thought that they were beautiful and bright, absolutely captivating, like clear blue seas.

The man noticed her brow creasing in internal confusion. His breath was muffled by the bandana over his face, but both of their breathing was the only thing heard in the dusk air.

"Alright?" he grumbled, "Because I will knock you out and I prefer not to."

Angelique didn't say anything as he lifted her up by the shoulders onto her feet. With his hand still gripping her left arm, he turned to his horse and whistled. The white stallion pawed at the ground and grunted.

The stranger whistled again and yelled, "Erwin! Get on over here!"

The horse shook his mane in defiance.

The man growled and whistled harshly, piercing the horses' ears and Erwin, the stallion, tentatively trotted towards his master. Once Erwin slowed to a stop, Angelique squealed as she felt herself being lifted onto the saddle. She grabbed onto Erwin's soft mane to keep herself steady as the man settled himself behind her.

They wandered further into the woods, the night sky becoming darker as the trees covered the starry sky.

They were quiet, despite the multitude of questions Angelique had for the stranger. The overwhelming mystery of the man silenced any will she had to ask questions. Oddly though, the soft night sounds calmed her a little. The man didn't seem to be in any hurry, though it would be hard to race a horse in such a dense forest.

They stopped at a clearing and the man dismounted.

"What are we doing?" Angelique asked even more timidly than usual.

The man was busy gathering wood, "We are resting for the night."

Angelique slid down from Erwin and immediately the man drew his gun. She froze in response.

"Any funny business and I won't hesitate to stop you with a bullet to your pretty little back."

She inhaled, frightened, but nodded.

Angelique stood still as the stranger built a fire, using a match to light it. She remained by Erwin, subconsciously petting his flank as she watched the man sit by his fire.

She bit her lip, gripping Erwin's leg.

"Erebos," she let out.

The man glanced up, "What was that?"

"You're him. The leader of the Thanatos aren't you?" she said cautiously, finding her own question riddled with more questions. Angelique blanched as the man laughed.

"What makes you think I'm Erebos?"

She cautiously approached the fire, taking out the wanted poster and held it up.

The stranger picked himself up, dusted the dirt from his black denim slacks and approached her. He stood directly in front of her, intently at her face, instead of the poster. His dark presence loomed over her, like he was playing with her. He didn't take his eyes away from hers as he snatched the wanted poster.

He glanced at the poster for a few seconds.

"This is Erebos. What are you doing with my twin's wanted poster?"

Angelique went slacked jawed. Twin?

Erebos' twin brother walked away and threw the poster into the fire, embers surging into the sky.

"Twin?" Angelique gasped as she sat down by the fire across from the dark man.

The man nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Then…" Angelique.

The man chuckled, "I have no official affiliation to the Thanatos, or loyalty to them. Just connection through blood."

He paused, tossing a twig in the fire, "My name is Nyx."

"Nyx," she repeated. "What do you want from me?"

He didn't say anything, but reclined and slipped his hat over his eyes, "Money."

She frowned, "I have no money."

"I know that—"

Erwin chose at that moment to nicker and trot over to her, causing a little bit of a ruckus that seemed to annoy Nyx.

"Your loyalty is astounding, Erwin," he said with a bite of sarcasm, to which Erwin snorted at.

"Filthy beast," Nyx murmured in disdain, crossing his long legs at the ankles.

Angelique felt bad for Erwin. She patted his front quarters and gave the horse a smile.

"Keep in mind, valiant steed," the dark man said. "That I feed you those delicious apples you love. Who knows when you will find those again."

This time the horse didn't seem to want to acknowledge that with an answer.

"What are you doing?" Angelique asked, wondering if Nyx was preparing for sleep. She hoped he would. Then she could possibly make her escape.

"I'm not sleeping. So if you think you care to try to escape you are more than welcome to give it a shot. But we have a long ways to civilization, so I suggest you get some rest."

Angelique swallowed, not feeling nearly comfortable enough to just sleep, leaving her vulnerable to…whatever. He could change his mind, and choose to slit her throat at night…or worse.

"I…don't think I can."

Nyx sat up with a sigh, "Can what? Sleep?"

Angelique drew her knees up to her chest and nodded. She stared at her feet, even as Nyx stood to his feet and dusted off his pants. His heavy boots thudded in the dirt. And Angelique didn't look up until his shadow loomed over her, blocking the light and warmth from the fire.

"What's the matter?" his clear deep voice mocked as he reached down, reaching underneath the cuff of his pants leg to draw a small knife from his boot. Nyx bent down in front of her, knife in hand.

Her breath hitched as she looked up. In a blink of an eye, he lightly grabbed her chin in one hand, and pressed the blunt end of the knife to her cheek.

"Afraid that I will cut your little throat up as you sleep?" he said. "Which do you fear worse? A silent death or me taking advantage of your sleeping body?"

Angelique's brow furrowed. For some reason, even as Nyx said those frightening words, she got the distinct feeling that there was no bite or force behind them. She knew he could do those things, but something about him said that he _wouldn't_.

And yet she didn't want to push him to seriously consider killing her or…

He was related to the cold-blooded marauder Erebos after all.

Nyx scoffed and let her go, standing to his full height, "I wouldn't go into all the trouble into saving you and then kill you only hours after. Waste of time."

He turned on his heel.

"Now go to sleep" he said softly, over the soft roar of the fire and he sat down on the other side of the fire, eyes focused on the flames.

Angelique hesitated, but she stretched on the grass and dirt ground, turning her back to the fire. She was going to remain awake for a little while, to test Nyx's intentions.

Her plan didn't last long.

* * *

A/N: Finally, got around to introducing Nyx. Don't worry, I'll get more in depth later one. I felt this chapter was rushed, but, meh. I'll rewrite it if I have to.


	10. Shoulder of Loneliness

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Ruby Party. But the idea for this story is mine.

-Shoulder of Loneliness-

A lone rider on a swift brown horse raced through the dirt road towards a large mansion. The mansion was swamped with sketchy looking men. Most were relaxing, cleaning their weapons, eyes on the rider. The house itself looked to be recently invaded, broken windows and blood on the side panels of the doorway indicated as such.

The rider approached the fence and shouted his name as the men aimed their weapons at him. They lowered their guns so the man was free to stop his horse and tie it to the front lawn fence.

He treaded up the steps to the front door of the mansion and he slammed his gloved fist on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a spindly middle-aged man with thinning blond hair.

The rider removed his hat, revealing his shaved head and the scar that ran from his brow to his chin along the side of his face.

"I believe he asked for my report," the rider said. His voice was gravelly, probably due to the other long scar along his throat.

The spindly man frowned but nodded, "You're late. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The scarred man grunted in response as the other led him to the dining hall. Inside, was a large dining table with the vilest of men sitting in chairs along it. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, feasting on the food in front of them. At the head of the table was the devil himself, eating peas and potatoes with a cloth napkin stuffed in his collar.

The scarred man cautiously approached the head of the table, very aware of the sinister eyes following his every move. A few looked ready to murder if he made the wrong move. He stepped at the head of the table and the spindly man announced him.

"Boss, Michael has returned—"

Erebos snapped in a chillingly cool voice, "I can see that, Billy."

Billy backed away and left Michael with his boss.

"So, Michael. What news does Isaiah give me?"

Michael swallowed and nodded, "Well, sir, Isaiah ran into some trouble with the Silver Knights, but they took care of it handily."

The look Erebos gave him was solid and stern, as if he were waiting more.

Michael inhaled sharply, "They dispatched everyone they came across…except one."

"Who?"

"Dion."

Erebos sighed and tugged his napkin out of his collar and threw it on the table. He sat back in his chair, "So, what was Isaiah's plan then?"

Michael's voice became weak as he stuttered, "I-I'm not sure, sir. They had them all strung up and they executed all of the Knights except Dion, who managed to escape."

"Isaiah's just playing with his food, more like," a tan outlaw grumbled cheerily, finding amusement in Isaiah's malicious tendencies.

"As long as it doesn't come to bite us in the ASS!" Erebos growled causing his men to shrink in fear. He then turned back to Michael and resumed with a calm tone. "As much as I thank you for coming all this way to report, I sense you are withholding something else."

Michael licked his lips and wiped his brow. It was evident he was nervous.

"I-It's about the girl."

At this Erebos seemed to perk up.

"One of our train gangs managed to track her by the description given to us from our friends out east. She was on a train to Wodon."

"Good. When can I expect her here?"

Michael went silent and looked back at Billy, "She…managed to escape."

"What?" Erebos' tone turned downright chilly, and suddenly the potatoes and carrots seemed cold to the taste of some of the bandits.

Michael shrugged and shook his head, "There was an unexpected development. A gunman—"

"A single gunman?"

Michael nodded.

"Are you telling me that a single gunman managed to do away with the entirety of those train plants?"

"That was what was reported. I'm not sure of the details."

Erebos stood, surprisingly calm as he pondered, "Several other gangs are still in the know and she couldn't have gone far. We'll catch her in Wodon, that's for sure. But for now…"

He grabbed Michael by the collar and threw him on the table, pinning him there.

"Too bad you aren't younger or prettier, the last girl I had died on me, the little whore. So sometimes a nice clean young man would do."

Michael's eyes widened, his heart in his throat. He began babbling, "I had nothing to do with anything, I just report."

"Indeed you do," Erebos reached over for a dinner knife, "And I have a message for Isaiah. The girl is top priority and to find her along the tracks to Wodon."

Using the knife, Erebos sliced through the buttons of Michael's shirt, exposing the man's unblemished chest.

"And so you don't forget it, I'll carve it into you."

Michael's screams filled the dining hall as Erebos began cutting into his flesh with the blunt knife.

* * *

Warmth flushed her skin. She no longer felt that she was outside, but rather indoors, by a hearth. When Angelique opened her eyes, she realized she was on a sofa, a blanket over her, and she was facing a warm blazing fire in a fireplace.

Bewildered, she sat up and looked around. She was in a home. A warm comfortable home. One not unlike her home back east. And yet it was different.

She stood and walked to the nearest window. It was night, but the glowing of the other houses illuminated a winter wonderland. Giant pines surrounding the village and in the back was a great big mountain range, unfrozen waterfalls falling from the crevices and decorated with a mix of green trees and snow.

A noise came from another room and it startled her.

Angelique cautiously crept to the door and opened it a crack. On the other side was a small dining room. Men were sitting around it, men she recognized. It looked like they were getting ready for dinner. The door was pulled open from her grasp.

J.D. was on the other side, looking surprised. He had a cooking pot underneath his arm and was wearing an apron.

He smiled, "Ange, we were about to wake you. Dinner's ready."

Relief flooding her chest, and confusion in her eyes she stepped in, finding Hyuga and Rayne discussing something as they sat in their dinner places. Rayne looked up from his conversation with Hyuga and smiled and nodded.

Angelique cautiously sat at the front of the table, feeling a flood of indescribable happiness. She watched as J.D. poured warm stew from the pot into the bowls in front of the men.

That was when Angelique noticed something. There were five places set at the table. Four were obviously for her, J.D., Rayne, and Hyuga, but there was one extra. But for whom?

"He's late," Rayne said with a bit of sourness. "He's always late."

J.D. placed a hand on Angelique's shoulder. It was comforting and apologetic, but why?

"I'm sure he's having a hard time trudging through the snow. He'll be here with the firewood soon enough," he said sweetly.

As Angelique was about the ask whom, the door at the front of the room opened…...

She awoke, finding masked Nyx leaning over her, lightly shaking her shoulder.

"We should get going," he said in a surprisingly soft tone, but from what Angelique could see, he probably still had a short fuse. There were dark circles under his eyes as he didn't sleep at all that night, keeping watch over her.

He moved away to give her room as she sat up. Angelique stood, noticing that Erwin was on the other side facing towards the woods.

"He's in time out," Nyx called as he was kicking dirt over the ash from the fire to cover their tracks. "The animal as useful as he can be, is wearing on my nerves."

Angelique approached the horse and stroked his strong neck. Erwin huffed and grunted.

"Ever thought you are the one wearing on his nerves?" Angelique shot back in an airy tone. "Why he's nothing but the most reliable of animals isn't he?"

Erwin's ears twitched and he turned his had back, prompting Angelique to stroke his long snout. His eyes closed in appreciation.

"Yeah, you're a good boy," Angelique muttered, finding comfort in the stallion's affection.

Nyx muttered something unintelligible as he gathered what little items he had laying around. He reached into a satchel draped over Erwin's hindquarters and pulled out an apple. Polishing it with his arm, he handed it to Angelique.

"Here, I found these earlier this morning. Something for you to eat."

As Angelique took the apple, she investigated it all the while unsure what to look for. She stared up at the man.

"Thank you," she replied softly. There was a gentle silence that followed as Angelique dared to stare directly into his beautiful blue eyes. It was the only thing she could see of him, that and his long dark hair. But why did he hide the rest of himself?

Erwin broke the silence with a disdainful snort.

Nyx sighed and reached in the satchel and pulled out a large carrot.

"I didn't forget you," Nyx told his horse and fed Erwin the carrot.

Angelique watched quietly as Nyx patted Erwin's flank. It seemed to her that the two may not like each other, but had a strange mutual respect. Erwin was stubborn in regards to his rider, as was Nyx harsh on Erwin, but travelling alone the two were obviously the only close company they had.

Nyx adjusted the saddle and grabbed Angelique by the waist just as she was about to bite into her apple. She gave a noise of protest as he hoisted her upon the saddle.

"Steady," he said softly as he pulled himself up behind her. "And no sudden movements."

* * *

Several miles away, Rayne, Hyuga, and J.D. pushed their horses as much as they could, but racing them as far as they did yesterday wore their steeds out and they couldn't ride as fast through the grass.

As such, Rayne especially was growing impatient.

But as the green lush grass, elongated into tall field grass, J.D. paused.

Hyuga looked back, "What's the matter?"

J.D. looked worried, his head held high in the air, as if he were listening for something. He blinked and snapped his gaze back to his companions, "Nothing, I think. I just…I think we should slow down until we can get to the rock pass."

Rayne's brow furrowed, not wanting to slow down at all. Yet, he knew that if J.D. complained something was up. J.D. had a lot of endurance and never complained. So for him to be concerned…

They slowed to a soft canter and J.D. pulled ahead, his eyes wandering in the grass as if he were looking for something.

The other two were silent; watching J.D. carefully trod the terrain ahead of him.

"What d'you think is up with him?" Rayne whispered to Hyuga.

The former soldier shrugged, "I always though the big fella was a little off in the head, but…"

Rayne glanced around at the waving grass wondering why J.D. was being so cautious.

His curiosity was voiced as he began, "Hey, J.D. what—"

Rayne was interrupted as he felt something whizz by his ear. He instinctually winced and Hyuga pulled out his rifle as several large figures from charged out of the brush with whoops and hollers. These large impressive figures looked strange, with long colored hair and webbed ears. They held out rifles, muskets, tomahawks and bows and arrows as they circled the group.

"Christ!" Hyuga screamed in alarm, "The Dragon Clan!"

He took aim at one pointing a musket at him.

"Don't!" J.D. shouted and Hyuga stopped.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Just stand down!" J.D barked. They have never heard J.D raise his voice at anyone.

Hyuga and Rayne stopped. J.D dropped from his horse, hands held high in surrender and he approached the largest of the Dragon Clan, mighty warrior with long green hair.

Then, J.D. spoke, but it was nothing Hyuga or Rayne could understand. He spoke directly to the large Dragon Clan warrior. Then there was silence as the warrior pondered a bit. He was eyeing J.D with hesitation as if he didn't know whether or not to trust him.

The leader nodded to the others and said a few words. The rest of the Dragon Clan lowered their weapons. J.D and the Dragon Clan warrior had a few more words, but the rest of the warriors still eyed them with care.

J.D eventually gathered to Huyga and Rayne.

"Well?" Rayne said, arching a brow.

"Just follow my lead. As long as we don't make any sudden movements, we should be fine."

J.D mounted his horse and trotted ahead through the thickets and weeds. Keeping a wary, cruel eye on the Dragon Clan, Hyuga and Rayne followed waiting until sufficient distance between them and the Clan was made before even daring to talk to J.D.

"What in God's name was that about?" Hyuga asked with a distinct panic in his voice.

"What does it matter? I got us passed them without having them trying to kill us." J.D responded. His shoulders tensed and there was a distinct look of whimsical sorrow in his face, but neither one of his companions could see it.

"I still would like to know," Hyuga said.

J.D could only swallow as he glanced back at the veteran.

"This wasn't the first time he talked to these savages," Rayne said to Hyuga.

"THEY ARE NOT SAVAGES!" J.D barked and he glared back at the two men. "They are just wanting to protect what's theirs. I fail to see how that makes them savages."

Hyuga and Rayne were still in silence, shocked. Rayne especially felt a pang of guilt, forgetting that J.D had connections with the Clans. But even then J.D couldn't keep up his façade.

"I'm sorry," the large man apologized. "I shouldn't have yelled. Either way, they have traps littered everywhere in these plains and in forests. Mostly for hunting, but partially to draw away other tribes and people like you."

"What about you?" Hyuga asked. "What makes you so different?"

It took several minutes for J.D to answer, and yet still he shifted in his seat.

"When I was young," J.D said, "Just a boy upon reaching adolescence I woke up in a Dragon Clan village. I have no memories of who I was or where I came from prior to when I awoke."

"Amnesia?" Rayne asked.

"I suppose," J.D answered. "It was obvious that I looked so much different than them, but I knew of no other people. I was raised as a part of the Dragon Clan and it wasn't until I reached manhood that the Clan Mother told me who I was, that I was found by a river, strangely perfectly preserved and asleep. The river was sacred as it came from the High Mountain Pasthahok. Many thought that my discovery was ordained by the spirits. The Clan Mother gave me the option to stay and live my life as a part of the Dragon Clan or go out and discover my own people."

"I assume that since you are here, you chose the latter," Hyuga responded.

J.D turned to look over his shoulder, "I did have many friends with the Dragon Clan, I always felt isolated in my looks and abilities. I at least wanted to see what else was out there and found…well…the eastern man. The story goes on from there. I found some sort of satisfaction in bringing justice to the towns and it got me here today."

When J.D finished, all that was heard was the buzzing of the bugs and the clopping of the hooves of the horses.

* * *

The ride was uneventful for Angelique. Nyx was being extremely careful trotting in the forest.

Still, a sense of unease maintained its stay in Angelique's mind. What was Nyx going to do with her? He said he has her for money? Surely not a ransom since none of her family that she knew of existed to pay. What was all this importance of her? Here she was, just a student from the East trying to meet a priest in the backwoods of Arcadia. So why was Erebos and the Silver Knights thirsting for possession of her? It made no sense.

False identification. That had to be it. They thought she was someone else, perhaps.

Nyx was probably in the same boat.

Angelique blinked as she felt Nyx's torso press against her back. She turned and Nyx straightened abruptly, rubbing his eyes as if he was maintaining his will to stay awake. So he really was up all night.

Nyx pulled on the reigns as the forest became harder to maneuver in. He hopped off and held to on the reigns leading the horse. Getting the blood flowing to his legs could keep him awake.

"Don't you dare move from that saddle," Nyx warned again. Angelique didn't have to be told twice.

Even if she thought to escape, she more than likely wouldn't get far in the growing darkness.

But even the darkness was becoming a burden for Erwin and Nyx. Nyx stopped by a small flowing stream.

"Interesting," he said listening to the trickle of the water, "There must be a pond or lake nearby."

"Does that mean something?"

Nyx nodded in the darkness, "Usually a camp or town is close."

"Wodon?!" Angelique asked fearing that her voice would betray her excitement.

"No, not that close," Nyx said. "Get off that horse."

He pulled on her arm and helped her off Erwin. Immediately, Erwin wandered off to sip the water from the miniscule stream.

"Gather some branches within this circle. And watch yourself. No suspicious moves."

Angelique frowned in response, hating to be watched like a hawk. Still she bent down and picked up the nearest branch and few twigs for kindling and brought them to the pile Nyx already started.

Nyx grunted in distaste, "Jeez, do you know nothing of survival?"

Angelique blanched and backed away as Nyx snatched her branch and twigs from the pile.

"Don't get them from the stream. They're wet. You can't light wet wood. Try going over to dry areas."

Angelique was surprised at Nyx's change of tone. Stern one second, calm and understanding the other. She supposed she could not let that bother her. He was tired after all. That was evident by the way he rubbed his eyes.

There was a terrible crash and a harsh scream that filled the sky. It was an inhuman scream and the cry continued. Without hesitation Nyx sprinted towards the cry.

"Erwin!" he cried as he sprinted through the darkness. Angelique followed.

Blinking through the dark Angelique saw Nyx slide to the ground when Erwin was laying, writhing, his legs flaying, breath coming out in harsh snorts.

"What's going on?" Angelique said in panic.

Nyx braced himself over Erwin trying to calm him, "His legs are caught in a trap—sit still, Erwin!"

Erwin grunted and twitched again, but for an animal his size a twitch was no small thing. Nyx tried to hold him down while reaching for his knife in his boot.

"Hang onto him," Nyx's voice betrayed his sense of panic and Angelique obeyed, cradling Erwin's head in her lap and stroking his nose. Erwin's twitching weakened, but his snorting persisted.

Nyx found his knife and began to frantically cut the thick rope in several places so it was easier to untangle Erwin's legs.

Once free Erwin flailed a little, trying to right himself. Nyx held onto his neck and flanks.

"Easy Erwin, I don't want to take a risk on harming your legs even further," Nyx said in a calm voice. As if the horse understood him, Erwin remained on the ground, but upright. Meanwhile Angelique looked on in shock as Nyx stroked Erwin's nose a few times and patted the animal on the head. Never had she seen Nyx treat Erwin with such care. Usually, they treated each other with distaste, but now…

"Umm…" she started as Nyx rose to his feet.

"What?"

What was she supposed to say? 'Are you actually just a big softy to animals?' That alone would probably warrant a knife through her chest or a bullet through her brain. She just hugged her legs tighter to her chest and shook her head.

"Nevermind."

Nyx went about tracing a rope to a tree, where a definite trap was placed. He cut the rope from the tree.

"As I thought. A trap by the Dragon Clan."

Angelique flinched, "What?"

"They were here. Probably trying to drive off intruders."

"Does that mean they'll come here?"

Nyx chuckled, "Hard to say. They won't come at night, I would gather. Even the Dragon Clan needs sleep. But we may have to move our hides early in the morning."

Angelique didn't feel much better, but she realized she had to be more careful around here.

Nyx finally got around to making the fire, positioning it so it would warm Erwin and Angelique. Erwin was quite content after the ordeal, nibbling on apples and carrots Nyx gave him.

Angelique began stroking Erwin's mane, "Have you and Erwin been together a long time?"

Nyx sat down with a sigh, stretching his long legs, "Not really. I got him about a few months ago."

"He must've been expensive. I'm sure white stallions are valuable."

Angelique had no idea of the pricing of horses, but she could gather a guess.

"For breeding, sure he'd come by a pretty penny. But I didn't pay for him."

Angelique frowned at Nyx's response.

"Then that means you—"

"Stole him, of course. Snatched him from a corral of Ranger horses," Nyx chuckled. "I guess his sense of duty and my desperation is why we clash. Better than roaming the backwoods alone, right Erwin?"

Erwin snorted, not amused. Nyx sighed and unfurled the thick rope he cut from the trap.

For the rest of the night, they were silent, Angelique occasionally checking to see if Erwin's legs were still okay. Occasionally she'd glance over at Nyx, who remained as he was, staring into the fire.

Even the hypnotic dance of the flames began to make Angelique drowsy. She drew herself in, afraid to reach too far out into the darkness of the woods. That and the warmth the fire gave off was a godsend, since the night was so chilly.

Rocks on the ground were kicked as Nyx stood on his feet, a piece of rope in his hand.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little," she responded, wondering what he was going to do with the rope.

"Stand up then," he replied.

She stood to her feet, but backed away when he approached her. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. He took one end of the rope and tied her wrists together.

"What are you-?"

"Relax this isn't permanent," Nyx replied sourly as he tied the other end loosely around his forearm. "It's to keep you from wandering while I rest."

Angelique blinked, realizing Nyx's initiative to finally get to sleep. Still she looked down at the rope they were tied to. She was tied fairly close to him. There was no way she could get far, and she would have limited freedom away from his body.

"So if you want to sleep, I suggest you do so, since laying down will probably be the only position you'll be able to manage while I'm catching a night's sleep."

And Angelique was left in an unbelievable and uncomfortable situation of literally being dragged to the ground as Nyx crawled to the floor. She now had to face her captor's back as the fire flicked over the darkness.

The ground wasn't comfortable, but the body heat of Nyx gave this warmth that the fire did not have. Perhaps it was the strange feeling of protection. At least from the wilderness outside of their fire circle. She certainly wasn't safe from him, or whatever fate had in store for her if she didn't escape.

But where could she go? She'd more than likely die horribly out in the woods if she were left to her own devices. Then again, there was no telling what Nyx was going to do.

Nyx had fallen asleep, Angelique presumed. His breathing was mellow. Yet, he moved and rolled over to his other side, so now he was face to face with her, their noses just inches apart.

Angelique's nose wrinkled in panic at first, but then she realized that he was out cold. He must've been really tired. Why put yourself through such a burden over such a silly obligation as her?

And Angelique still hadn't been able to see his face in its entirety. Even as he was sleeping, the fabric of the face cloth was bubbling with every breath Nyx took. Why keep his identity a secret from her? Then she got to thinking about his twin.

Maybe, Nyx was ashamed of his face in comparison to his brother's. Could it be so hideously scarred that he couldn't bear anyone to see it?

She was curious.

Angelique waited patiently. Her hands, still tightly bound by the heavy robe, slowly inched upward. She did this as quiet as she could manage, before her fingertips touched the dangling end of the triangle of fabric on his face.

Slowly, very slowly, she began to pull it down.

The bandana barely made it an inch down Nyx's nose, when his blue eyes snapped open his hands caught her wrists.

"You are a sneaky little lass, aren't you?" he said with some amusement in his low voice. His grip around her wrists tightened to an almost painful degree.

"Please," Angelique said, staring into his tired, exhausted blue eyes, regretting ever being so bold. "You're hurting me…"

Nyx responded with a scoff, as he pushed himself off the ground and he sat on his knees.

"That's nothing to what Erebos would do to you if he was in a bad mood," he then turned his gaze down towards here. "What were you doing, sneaking a peek?"

Angelique remained frozen, unable to speak or think of a response.

"Trying to see if I really looked like Erebos?"

"What would it matter? Why are you so afraid to show me your face?" Angelique snapped back, feeling her cheeks go red.

To her shock and mild dismay, Nyx didn't respond. He just turned and sat so his back was to her. His head moved to glance at her over his shoulder. The fire reflected passionately across his eyes, betraying an incomprehensible emotion. Angelique put her head down in shame and embarrassment.

"He has an attractive face," Nyx said, his voice heavy and dark and dull. "Last time I came upon him, it was finely featured and rough. Every inch a man. My looks aren't nearly as captivating as his. And so, showing you my face even though you know who I am is redundant and unimportant."

After a brief pause, Nyx turned his head back to face the fire, "But my disposition, ugly as it is, isn't nearly as grotesque as Erebos'. Know that."

Nyx fell onto his side, kicking up dust, as he resumed his sleep.

And then Angelique felt the cold loneliness as she stared at his back, until she fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. I actually found Erebos fun to write. Sick I know, but fun.


	11. Like Our Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Chapter 11: Like Our Faces

Rayne, J.D, and Hyuga traveled contently for the next day. They had little reason to believe that Angelique was in any danger, but, for Rayne at least, he didn't want her to remain in Wodon alone for long.

The grass was dry, but patches of brush indicated that pockets of water were her or there.

Rayne glanced back at the two behind him: Hyuga with his rifle, and J.D looking blissfully unassuming yet strong.

"What will you do when you get to Wodon?" he asked them.

The two glanced at each other.

"I-I don't really know," J.D replied. Taking off his bowler and scratching his head. "I sort of acted brashly leaving Pharian and Sheriff Yorgo's service, but I'd like to think I can find something on my own. Perhaps Wodon is the place to start."

Rayne couldn't argue with that. He had doubts as to what would happen after he had finished this mission. He knew a part of him wanted to settle down and live the life of a civilian, while a part of him wanted to traverse the country, ridding the land of criminals. Hopefully, things would be clearer when he achieved his goal of getting Angelique to Celestizm.

"What about you, Hyuga?"

There was a longer pause than was expected. Hyuga's chest expanded as he inhaled. He settled the rifle in his lap and adjusted himself in his saddle.

"Don' know. Go back, fix my destroyed home, find somewhere else, or…"

He trailed off, leaving his thought unfinished.

"Or?" Rayne pressed.

Hyuga smirked, "Or head straight to the goddamn ocean."

Rayne gave him an incredulous look, "The ocean? To take a final plunge?"

Hyuga scoffed. "I've seen enough of land. I think its time I take a trek on water."

Rayne chuckled, "Fair enough. Then I wish you the best of luck in gaining your sea legs."

"I wish the same in you getting your aim straight."

Rayne was about to retort when something among the brush ahead caught his eye. Upon closer look, what looked like tall grass were bodies—around 20 of them—littered with arrows sticking from them.

"Oh boy—" Rayne murmured as a confused and clearly distraught J.D approached the corpses.

The men dismounted and approached the scene of the massacre, crows scattering from their feasting of the bodies.

J.D felt sickened. From here it was obvious. The Dragon Clan had ambushed and killed these people. And, to everyone's horror, women were among the corpses.

"Shit," Hyuga cursed under his breath nudging a rigid corpse.

"What were these people doing here?" J.D asked aloud, trying to find some justification for a Dragon Clan attack, "Here in the middle of no where. No horses, no camp. Nothing."

As J.D was speaking Rayne was staring down at a body, trying to pull some pieces together. He took in the clothing of the man, from his jacket down to his boots, thinking that the uniform looked familiar. He reached down and pulled the hat from the ground from behind the dead man's head. He turned it up to look at the front. It had a flat top and a rubber and cloth front bill with a gold insignia on the front. The insignia was a hollow triangle with an arrow pointing up on the inside.

"I think I found something," he called. J.D and Hyuga gathered around him.

"What is it?" Hyuga asked. Rayne pointed to the insignia.

"I've seen this sign before. It's on some of the trains. Some of the train attendants and conductors wear hats like these with insignias."

J.D glanced around, "These people…were from the trains?"

"Looks like it."

Hyuga glanced out at the corpses and walked towards a few others, "I see…"

"What?"

The other two followed the veteran. Hyuga pointed to an arrow sticking out from a corpse.

"Some of these arrow wounds aren't bleeding."

"And…?" Rayne said.

"A live man bleeds no matter what hits him. These arrows were inflicted several minutes after the heart stopped beating," Hyuga explained and he pointed to some bloody holes on the corpse's torso, "What killed him were bullets. Arrows were put in long after."

"So…" J.D paused, trying to contain his ecstatic relief, "The Dragon Clan did not do this?"

Hyuga spat on the ground, "Not likely. It's possible that bandits boarded a train, killed some of the civilians, dumped them on the side of the track and went back to make it all look like a massacre by the Dragon Clan."

"But it could be that the train that was attacked was Angelique's," Rayne said, his voice portraying every ounce of concern. There were other trains that came by this track before and after Angelique boarded the train. Still, he didn't like the odds.

"Well," Hyuga placed his hands on his hips, "Luckily I did not see her body among here, but who's to say that there aren't more massacred up ahead."

Rayne grit his teeth.

"Hyuga," J.D chided.

"I speak speculation of course, but I cannot deny a distinct possibility," Hyuga replied with a casual shrug, even though on the inside, he too hoped that the worst had not come to pass.

* * *

Not much was said between Nyx and Angelique as they rode for the next day. Soft cantering by Erwin and the occasional buzzing of insects or birds cawing were the only things breaking the silence. It was hard to tell if Nyx was angry with her for what she did last night, but Angelique thought it best that she assumed that was the case.

Regardless, they made it out of the woods and found themselves perched on top of a hill overlooking a large gulch filled with small houses and what looked like small railroads crossing through the dirt.

It was such a small rickety looking town and it certainly didn't have the splendor of Pharian or, heck, even Blackwater.

"Is this…?"

"An unnamed town. It's a mining settlement. Hence all the cart tracks," Nyx answered for her. "Miners settle here to work. With it comes small business. It is every inch a town, but not as large or as well developed as the towns you have encountered."

"Are we going to stop here?"

"Yes. I need to restock on supplies."

Angelique glanced up at her captor, a worried look on her face, "I thought you said you had no money."

A scoff erupted behind the face cloth, "I said no such thing. I said I'm using you for money, which I need, but I do have some notes on me to sustain my travels. I didn't kill that idiot Lucky What's-his-name for no reason."

His blue eyes stared pointedly at her as if to say, _'You were there when I killed him.'_

Once again, Angelique was quickly reminded that the man she was with was deadly. She remained still, afraid to move, even as they descended into the gulch.

Erwin trotted slowly into the town full of workers and miners. It wasn't so much busy as it was a constant going to and from mines for these people. The dust, however, was unbearable. Not only did dirt kick up from the ground, but the dust from the mines seemed to linger forever in the air. So much so that Angelique coughed quite a few times.

Nyx stopped Erwin by a wooden shop, with _General Store_ emblazoned in big dark block letters on the paint chipped sign over it.

The store was owned by one middle-aged man with spectacles and a handle bar mustache. He glanced up at the two and smiled, though a little perturbed at Nyx wearing a cloth over his identity.

"Welcome," he said, but Nyx went immediately to the dried goods area. Angelique was left to gaze at the various trinkets and wares the owner had. Most of the goods on display were exotic in some nature. Fur clothes, Dragon Clan weaponry and pipes, and even carved whalebone canes and coat buttons.

"How about you miss?" the owner asked looking to take advantage of Angelique's wonderment over his wares.

"Oh," Angelique laughed and shook her head, "I'm with him."

The owner glanced over at Nyx who was now scouring his aged whiskey selection.

"Strange…"

Angelique paused. Should she tell this man that she was technically kidnapped? If she were honest, she had forgotten all about her prisoner status. Nyx was still cold, but perhaps she was so used to riding on Erwin with him behind her that she had forgotten that this wasn't where she was supposed to be.

Still, she couldn't get far in this gulch, and Angelique didn't have the heart to get this man in trouble.

"Is he your brother or fiancé?"

Her jaw tightened and she didn't get a chance to correct him when Nyx put down some items on the counter. The owner forgot about Angelique and went about counting up the items.

"Whiskey, beef jerky, tobacco. Off for a long trip?"

"Sure," Nyx replied distantly reaching in his back pocket for some notes.

The owner bagged the items up. "Is that all?"

Nyx glanced at the man and nodded to the back wall, "No, I need a few cartridges of the 40s and a couple boxes of the shotgun cylinders."

The owner reached over on the shelf behind him and took down a few of the matchbox-like boxes and put them in the bag as well. Meanwhile, Nyx laid down a few of the notes on the counter.

"Keep the change," he said as he grabbed the bag and left the General Store with Angelique close behind.

Outside, Nyx began packing his purchases on Erwin, and adjusted the saddle. As she was waiting, Angelique spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Three figures were heading their way down the main street. The middle figure was wearing all black and bore a flat-topped wide-brimmed hat. They were coming at them fairly fast. Angelique tugged on Nyx's vest to grab his attention. He turned to glance at her before seeing what she was staring at.

"Oh boy," he whispered to himself.

The figures stopped. The man in black was obviously no ordinary man. He had a stern, yet open face and a silver cross dangled heavily from his neck and his black high-necked tunic bore a white collar. All three held pistols at their waists.

"Erebos," the man in black called.

Angelique could hear Nyx sigh in exasperation. He backed away from Erwin, facing the man directly.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person," there was a sense of humor in Nyx's voice.

"The Good Book says the Devil has a silvery tongue. To bad for you true men of God won't fall into your slippery lies," the man said. "I'm here to take you in Erebos. I will not bring any harm to you if you come peacefully."

Meanwhile, the man's had twitched near his pistol.

Angelique could tell by Nyx's posture that he was agitated, "Look, I don't want to have to kill a preacher man over a mistaken identity."

Angelique glanced at the man in black. So he was a preacher. She bit her lip, thinking of Father Mathias. She had no idea what he looked like and a deep part of her brain worried that this man might be him. Unlikely, but it worried her. What worried her more that was that a man of God would walk around with a pistol at his waist.

Angelique walked up to Nyx's side, hoping the preacher would not shoot with her present.

"Kill a warrior of God and you bring naught but hell upon you. Though knowing you, you'd probably relish it. Step away from the lady, and come with us."

"I'm telling you have the wrong guy. You can be so sure of my identity and you have yet to see my face," Nyx bit back.

"Enough of you fit the description. If you'd like, you can reveal your face to me so we can settle this," the preacher slowly with drew his pistol, but held it loosely in his hand, showing that he wasn't going to shoot it unless provoked.

Nyx didn't say anything in response and his shoulders just slumped in resignation. A part of Angelique's heart stuttered, as she thought that he was finally going to reveal his face.

"Come," the preacher said softly, "if you wish to absolve your sins with me later, you can."

The preacher sounded genuine, almost sympathetic.

The distinct sound of Nyx aggressively inhaling could be heard. He let out a sigh.

Quick as lightning he unsheathed his pistol and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang, the preacher fell onto the ground. Immediately, Nyx shot the man to the preacher's left and aimed the gun at the remaining man, who staggered. He halted his movement in getting his own gun.

"Don't," Nyx said deeply, holding his gun with a steady hand.

The man swallowed, and ran away.

Angelique was visibly upset. Nyx killed a preacher. She knew that it was all a mistake but why kill a man of the cloth? Bitterness settled in her stomach. That is until the preacher began writhing on the ground, clutching his thigh. The other man however lay unmoving.

Slowly, but surely, Nyx strode over the preacher's writhing body. The man had a glint of fear in his eyes as he stared up at Nyx, but his face remained firm.

Meanwhile, Nyx holstered his gun.

"For a "warrior of God" you sure have trouble recognizing the devil," he crouched down to stare directly into the preacher's face. "If I were the devil, I would've killed you once you dared to speak. But since I'm not, I will allow you to try to ask God to prevent these mistakes."

As Nyx stood and walked away, he "accidently" kicked the preacher's leg. Angelique flinched away as he grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to Erwin.

As they rode off, Angelique could feel something akin to frustrated anger festering in her gut. Such lack of consideration for people made her uncomfortable. Yes the preacher was threatening their lives, and she supposed defending himself was the only thing Nyx could do. But he seemed so casual about it.

"Was it necessary to shoot him?"

A soft chuckle erupted from his chest, "And be shot myself? Would you find more pleasure in that?"

"Why does anybody have to shoot anybody?"

She could feel the hollow rumble of laughter through Nyx's body.

"Not every place can be paradise. Which is ironic, because people kill and put themselves in danger just to see paradise. It's this desire to conquer virgin land that drives men to violence. I quickly found myself swept up in that violent fever."

Nyx's voice was cutting, as if he held some sort of anger within himself for…something. For Angelique though, she paused. He made it sound like he wasn't always this cruel. Was he once a simple law-abiding citizen as well? As odd as it was for Angelique to imagine, perhaps circumstances did change the people who traveled to this part of the continent. Was it possible to change back? Angelique hoped so. If she too ended up falling into this rapid madness, she wanted to know that there was a way out. But, she prayed, that she would never have to harm someone in her life, even if it was for protection.

Angelique remained silent, watching the land speed past them as Erwin galloped across the dirt ground and into a rough forest once again. Unfortunately, as the trotted into the woods, the light was dying and nightfall came upon them too quickly.

Angelique didn't exchange more than a few words with Nyx as he instructed her to find some kindling as he round up some wood. She didn't wander far from Erwin or Nyx, getting nervous every time she heard a rustle.

As the nights before, Nyx and Angelique sat in front of the fire, but this time the silence was too heavy. Angelique sat across from the man who was busy stripping leaves from braches to place on the fire. She glanced over at Erwin, who was pawing at the ground, trying to stay awake.

She could have used some comfort. Something to ground her. She's seen people get shot before, but it was twice that she had seen the man she was with casually draw a gun and shoot someone without a blink.

How did she end up like this? All she wanted was to meet with Father Mathias in Celestizm. But now, she remembered, she was likely to be given to a mad man. Supposedly madder than the man she was currently with.

Angelique breathed in and bit her lip. She reached into her jacket and pulled out the letter she held so dear. Perhaps what little remained of her family could grant her comfort. As soon as she started re-reading the letter, she became very aware that Nyx was staring at her. She tried to concentrate on the words rather than the man, but his stare was paralyzing.

Finally, he spoke.

"What do you have there?"

Angelique frowned, "A letter from my father."

"Oh?" the question was almost teasing.

"Yes, it's…" she paused wondering if she should reveal any more, "It's all I have left…of him."

Angelique could hear the man practically sigh. Afterwards he shifted in the dirt and stood. She tore her attention away from the letter and focused it on the man as he stepped towards her, his boots thudding against the ground. Soon he was looming over her, his face obviously unreadable, and she stared up at him with fearful wide eyes.

It seemed that the forest went silent for a moment. The only noise was Nyx's breathing. She swallowed.

He quickly reached down and snatched the letter from her hands.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to grab at him, "Give it back!"

Her protests fell upon deaf ears. Nyx unfurled the letter and began to read it. As he read it silently to himself, he casually strolled towards the fire to get a better light.

"So…" he paused, with a small amount of amusement in his voice. "To Celestizm you go."

He faced her, his eyes smiling, "What's so important about this letter that you have to keep it with you?"

Angelique's lips thinned, her eyes narrowing on the man. Was he mocking her? Surely he read it all the way through to know how she felt about it. Could he not read her father's calmness in his words.

"Well?"

"It's none of your business."

A chuckle erupted in Nyx's throat, "Come, now. I was just curious, that is all."

Angelique inhaled deeply as Nyx folded the letter back up and took a few steps back towards her

"It's all I have left of home."

As much as Angelique wanted to sound stern, her voice wavered as emotion filled her chest. Trying to hide it only made her feel worse. Nyx didn't say anything. He waited as if he was willing to hear more.

"My mother passed away, and not long after father was killed by a mugger on the street. At least that's what the police said. After Mother died he apparently had plans to move to Celestizm, but he updated his will and testament after her death in the unfortunate event of his death I should be properly taken care of."

Angelique heard a sigh. Nyx raised the letter in his hand, "So you hold on to this because of a memory?"

Nyx didn't wait for a reply and shook his head, "Why bother. You won't find your family in Celestizm. You won't find comfort there. This is a different beast, Angelique."

Angelique flinched when he used her name.

"If you truly want to start over," he said, something catching in his throat, "You can't hang on to the words of the past."

With that he moved towards the fire. As soon as Angelique saw him extend the hand with the envelope, a cry flew out of her throat. Before she could even think, she scrambled on the dirty ground to Nyx's legs in desperation, her heart thumping, hoping he didn't throw the letter in the fire already.

"Please, don't!" she wailed, tears bursting from her eyes, her hold on Nyx's calf tightening. Nyx paused and stared down at her in surprise.

"Please," she continued, her voice a shaky whisper that could only break a normal man's heart. "Just give it back. I beg of you."

Nyx's blue eyes were wide in a mixture of concern and astonishment. Her desperation shocked him. He figured she would cry or be even more angry at him, but to crawl to him weeping, both stunned and disgusted him. If this was how she responded to adversity, how the hell did she survive this long in the west?

He dropped his hand. Angelique was still crying into his pant leg. Taking mercy upon her, he gently patted her head.

"It's alright. Alright. You can have it back."

When she heard his voice, she felt it was surprisingly gentle, as was the hand upon her head. Her tears softened and her heart flooded in relief as she saw the hand with the letter still in it, fall to his side.

Angelique swallowed her tears as she stared into his eyes, looking for any sort of sign of falsehood or approval. Nyx held the letter out to her and she immediately snatched it away, as if she were afraid he would snatch it away again. Angelique shoved the letter back into her bodice, next to her heart as Nyx stepped away from her and sat down by the fire. In silence, she too shifted into a seated position and began drying her tears. Nyx was busy playing with a twig, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes as he hung his head.

He inhaled deeply, "I too come from out east."

Angelique blinked when he spoke.

"Where?" she replied, not wanting to leave his sentence hanging.

"Rhys," he answered. "North of Fleur."

"I see. Why come out here?"

There was a soft pause.

"Money. My older brother and I lived well, until he decided to turn his back on morality and steal all I had and establish himself here."

"Wait," Angelique's eyes widened, "'Older brother?' I thought you were Erebos' twin."

There was a sigh from the other side, "I am. He was just spat out of hell before me. I don't remember what he did before he turned to a life of crime. For twins, we weren't terribly close, but I do indeed know he lived for a time in Fleur for business. Then, I come home one day to find that all my money was gone and all my stocks sold. He bled me dry behind my back in what seemed to be one night."

Nyx shook his head, "I was either to live as a bum in the harrowing streets in Rhys, or try to scrounge up something to reside here. I foolishly chose the latter."

"So that's why you want money. You want to use me as a bargaining chip to get it back."

"Exactly," Nyx's voice sounded hoarse.

Angelique felt an odd sense of relief. He was opening up to her. It may not have been what she wanted to hear, but knowing more about Nyx and a little more about Erebos made her feel not so blind about what was happening.

"Why does he want me?"

Nyx, disappointingly, shrugged, "I have no idea. All I know is that he has it out for you, or someone like you. He's sending his men on goose chases and even a few of the other bands will more than likely want their hands on you to gain Erebos' favor or for money. No doubt those Silver Knights want to use you to draw him out."

Angelique sighed, not sure how she should feel, "All I want is to get to Celestizm. I never did anything to Erebos. Maybe he's mistaken."

"Are you sure you never encountered him before? You both being from Fleur more than likely cannot be a coincidence."

"You think? I'm just a student. Or I was. How could I possibly have any connection with him?"

Nyx's chest expanded a little as he sighed and he shook his head, "I can't say."

Angelique nodded more to herself and watched Nyx as he stoked the fire. If he opened up a little about his past, why did he still hide his face?

"Can I ask you something?"

A grunt was the response.

Angelique wrapped her arms tighter around her legs as she worked up the courage to ask, finally.

"I would like to see your face. I mean…I suppose I already know what you look like, but—"

"Why do you care?" Nyx snapped. "What does it matter what I look like?"

Angelique couldn't really explain why. At least not to his face. She was just curious, mostly.

"To put a face to the name I suppose…"

Nyx shook his head, "I shouldn't have told you anything. Very well…"

He shifted in his seat, dropping his twig. One hand drifted to his scarf while the other touched the brim of his hat. Angelique held her breath. It seemed to take forever as he removed his hat and pulled down his scarf, finally showing his face.

The flickering of the fire made it tough to see his face in all its glory, but she could see enough. His hair was long and dark and thick. His face was fine, handsome, appealing, if not a little tired and haggard. She knew he had blue eyes, but now that his face was unscathed, and she could piece it all together, she could help be drawn to them.

Hell, she couldn't help but be drawn to his face. It looked similar to the drawing of Erebos, but it didn't give out the same feel. His face, moreso, exuded a gentleness that she never would have anticipated. She was certain that when she would ever encounter Erebos, she could be able differentiate the two.

But that still left something nagging in the back of her head. She couldn't help but think that maybe she had seen this face before. Either one of them. Maybe its because she had been so transfixed on the poster. Or she had been with Nyx for quite some time. But it was still an odd feeling.

Nyx scoffed, "Not very impressive, is it?"

Angelique blinked. Should she answer?

"Of course you should be aware why I hide my identity. To prevent misunderstandings between belligerents who think I'm my brother. At lot of good that has done me, if today is any indication."

"I suppose that has made it…hard," Angelique replied, not taking her eyes off him. She realized she was staring when Nyx glanced back up and narrowed his eyes in a curious stare.

Immediately, she tried to cover her embarrassment by rubbing her eyes, as if a bit of dust got caught in them.

Nyx didn't seem to care as he just said, "You should get to sleep."

Rather than argue she did as she was told and lay down by the fire. Nyx, however, remained awake, standing vigil to keep watch over odd creatures or bandits. Or if his trade-in thought to escape.

"Thank you," Angelique said softly, as she lay on her side facing away from the fire, "For telling me everything and giving me the courtesy of seeing who you are."

No surprise, Nyx didn't reply.

But she didn't see a small, smile play on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Been forever since I updated. While this story is far from finished, it won't take another ten chapters to finish. I promise.


	12. To Ashes and Dust

Disclaimer:Usual disclaimers

-To Ashes and Dust-

The group had been riding in the blistering sun for days. The only reprieve was the freezing cold nights. Travelling in the open barren plains turned out to be more problematic than trying to trudge through swamp and forest.

Rayne was scratching his sun burnt neck. His skin felt dry and thin, yet vulnerable. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to stay far away from the tracks. The tracks were a sure way to ensure that they weren't lost. He turned to glance at Hyuga. He was sweating and his brow was furrowed. The veteran voiced his concerns for the horses a while back. He was just thankful they had enough supplies, but trying to keep the horses in shape made it difficult to ration.

J.D. seemed to be the only one not miserable, but he could sense everyone else's discomfort. He could only do so much to help them with his survival tactics. Even the methods he learned from his upbringing in the Dragon Clan could only provide a human so much relief.

Rayne had given up on being impatient. The others told him time and time again that being impatient would only waste away their resources. He was glad though that the others stuck by him. But that didn't stop the fact that Angelique was on his mind. He prayed to whatever deity was out there that she was safe.

Hyuga slapped his arm.

"What?"

He glanced ahead, finding a tall set of rocks in the yellow grass in the distance. Birds were flying overhead. Only one or two, but a good indication that something was dead or dying.

"Buffalo?"

J.D. narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I…I don't think so."

Cautiously they trotted their horses towards the formation and it became apparent that there was a body sitting against the rocks, trying to use the shadow of the formation for shade. The figure was a man with dark hair and was stripped to his long underwear, his skin brown and angry dark red from the sun.

He coughed.

"Oh damn," Hyuga whispered. He recognized the man. He dismounted his horse and rushed to the man. The others followed suit.

"Dion," he called grabbing the man's shoulders. Dion was in bad shape. His skin was blistering and bleeding and judging by the look of him he hadn't eaten or drink in days. His feet were completely crusted with blood.

"Water!" Hyuga he yelled and J.D. fumbled on his horse for a flask. When he gave Hyuga the flask, he tilted Dion's head back and poured water down the man's throat. Dion coughed and sputtered as his dry and raw throat received a flush of liquid. Sweet water. Dion forced his crusted eyes open and found a familiar face.

He tried to speak but couldn't, his tongue dead in his mouth.

"Careful," Hyuga said, "Don't force yourself."

Dion laughed weakly, and spoke, his voice scratchy and raw, "Don't coddle me Hyuga."

"What happened," J.D. asked.

"What do you think?" Dion answered before coughing, "Thanatos…killed…my squad…only I managed to escape. Lot of good that did me."

He groaned as his body started to go numb. Hyuga grabbed hold of him before his body tipped over.

"Easy."

"It's no use," Dion rasped with a wry smile. "At least I went out fighting…in a way."

Hyuga's brow furrowed and he glanced at the two. Rayne and J.D. didn't need to say anything. Dion was too far gone to save and even if they took him with them he would die of further exposure before they found the next town. That and their supplies were limited. Giving him the food and water he needed to even live would deplete all their resources. As much as Hyuga wanted to refuse to admit it and see if there were other ways to save Dion, the dying didn't look like he wanted to spend another moment in pain.

Hyuga cupped the back of Dion's head, trying to bring the dying man more comfort.

"Ugh…I might as well tell you…" Dion was struggling to breathe. "Erebos…I know why he wants that girl."

"Why?"

"Revenge," he gasped.

The word went heavy in the air. They glanced at each other in confusion.

"Wandering in the plains gave me ample time to think. I began to think of him and all the information I have gathered," he took a heavy breath. "Ten years ago he came from out east. From Fleur. That girl is from there if I recall. It can't be coincidental."

"Why does he want revenge against Angelique?" Rayne asked kneeling down next to Hyuga.

Dion shook his head weakly, "I don't…know. A man doesn't do horrible things to satisfy himself without being angry. The fact that he has bandits and Thanatos running around after her…it's all I can think of."

Dion's eyes were struggling to stay open and became unfocused, "Lay me down, Hyuga. My brother."

With strong silence, Hyuga settled Dion down on the ground.

"You hate me, don't you?" Dion asked with a sad resigned smile, "I don't blame you. I hate myself."

"You lost your way," Hyuga said flatly. "But I can't hate you for that. No matter how much I want to."

"I tried to right the wrong…but by then the Silver Knights were so muddled with outside influences that it was hard to see the light. The Silver Knights will still be around, even when I'm gone, but they aren't what we were."

Hyuga shifted in the dirt, "I suppose it's no use to stop them."

"Maybe," Dion coughed. "I shudder to think what would happen if the Thanatos are finally gone. What path they would walk."

"I'm not going to lead them," Hyuga said in absolution.

"I'm not asking you to. There are others of the original cavalry around that can right this mess."

Hyuga sighed. Dion settled his body in the dirt as if he were preparing for a sleep.

"I know I don't deserve it," Dion whispered. "But please, stay by my side until I go. I don't want to die alone."

Hyuga paused and didn't even take a glance at the other two for permission. He nodded, "You won't be alone."

Dion stared into Hyuga's blue eyes and nodded, feeling comfort in the people around him as he closed his eyes, letting his body submit to the will of death. Hyuga, Rayne, and J.D. watched, hats off their heads and on their breasts, as Dion closed his eyes and after a minute of dying breathing, Dion's life washed away. He looked awful due to the exposure and blisters, but the calm and brave face gave a small sense of peace and relief. No one spoke for a while.

J.D. moved to find a soft spot in the dirt nearby and began digging with his hands. No one said a word as Rayne helped and Hyuga wandered to find two dead branches. He unlaced his shoe and wound it around the branches to form a crude cross.

It took most of the day digging the grave, using just their hands. They lay Dion to rest and piled the dirt back on. Hyuga made to plant his makeshift cross into the dirt, but J.D. stopped him.

"I wouldn't mark it if I were you," he said.

"Why not?"

"Dragon Clan like to dig up graves and loot them."

"He has nothing on him."

"They don't know that, and it won't stop them from defiling the grave."

"I have to mark it, J.D." Hyuga said without explanation.

J.D. sighed, "Hold on."

The large man wandered around the site and began picking up stones and pebbles. He carried them over to the grave and began to arrange them in neat piles around the circumference of the grave.

"What are you doing?" Rayne asked.

"Arranging sentinel stones. The Dragon Clan believes that it serves as a protective barrier for graves and ritual sites. They won't cross this circle, let alone touch the grave."

Hyuga and Rayne were speechless, feeling more than a little relief that Dion's body was safe. When J.D. was finished he brushed his hands and stood back as Hyuga planted the cross on the spot. The three of them gaze at the grave in silence.

Finally, Hyuga mumbled, "He deserves a soldier's burial."

Rayne glanced at him, "He can still have one."

"I know," the white-haired man replied gazing out in the infinite distance at the now setting sun, "I'll give him one. Once this is all over."

Hyuga gazed at his surroundings, trying to ingrain the very site in his head, so that later, he could easily find Dion's grave and give him a proper burial.

-000000-

Angelique was rustled awake to see Nyx's expectant face staring down at her.

"Get up," he hissed.

"Wha-? What's going on?" she glanced around to see it was early morning.

"Quiet. Hurry and hide behind Erwin."

She could hear rustling and clopping hooves in the distance.

"Now!" Nyx whispered and Angelique wasted no time and hid herself in the foliage behind Erwin's white body. She peered between the horse's legs. Nyx stood facing the noise in the middle of the campsite, his hand at his six-shooter. Five men on horseback entered the clearing, guns and rifles at the ready. They looked menacing and dark. The first to see them was a man in a black hat and beard.

He grinned bearing is black and gold teeth, "Erebos. Isaiah didn't tell us you'd be wandering around here."

The men lowered their guns and for Angelique it became apparent. These were Thanatos, and they thought Nyx was Erebos.

Nyx paused, and decided to play along, "I didn't realize I have to check in with him."

The bearded man chuckled.

"What's going on up there, Jonas?" a dark dreadful voice called and black horse came up from the back of the pack. The rider dismounted. He had a beige hat and a dark duster coat, his features shadowed.

Angelique couldn't help but shudder at the sight of this figure.

"This is a surprise…" the man said taking a step forward. "I hadn't heard you were out and about—"

The man paused and stuttered his step, as if he saw something that wasn't right, "Wait, you aren't—"

Before he could say anymore Nyx unloaded a bullet into the man's shoulder causing him to collapse. The other Thanatos were surprised and confused, which made it easier for Nyx to shoot all of the Thanatos dead.

Angelique flinched at each shot and watched as the Thanatos fell from their horses. The only one alive was the man in the beige hat, writhing from his gun shot would, but he managed to get his own revolver fire a few shots.

Angelique held a hand over her mouth to stop a scream and Nyx flinched and grabbed his shoulder. Erwin whinnied and jumped and Angelique feared that Erwin was hit as well.

Nyx rushed forward and stomped on the man's firing hand, causing a sickening crack as he broke the man's wrist.

"Nyx," the man gasped, hatred spilling from his lips.

"You must be Isaiah," Nyx responded coolly, pointing his revolver at Isaiah's face.

Isaiah looked like he knew he was going to die, and he seemed to relish it. He gave a Nyx a toothy white grin.

"Damn you. I told Erebos to send his eastern thugs to kill you. To find you and get rid of you. I knew you would cause trouble."

"Funny, and here I thought Erebos was the one flipping the west into a hell hole."

Isaiah laughed, "What better to prepare the wretches and wraiths this place has."

Nyx had enough and no longer desired to see Isaiah alive. He pulled the trigger, but his gun clicked. No more bullets.

"Go ahead and reload, I can wait," Isaiah cackled. In a moment he moved to grab his gun from his crushed wrist to shoot at Nyx, but Nyx pulled out his sawed-off shotgun and blasted Isaiah's face away.

Angelique was relieved she couldn't see much of the grisly act, but there was no doubt in her mind that it would've looked horrific. It was only then that she realized that everyone of the Thanatos were dead. Cautiously, she stepped out behind the agitated Erwin.

Nyx grabbed his injured shoulder and holstered his gun with a sigh. He leaned down and draped Isaiah's wide-brim hat over what remained of his face, to hide the gruesomeness from Angelique, but bits of Isaiah's head were still scattered around. He hoped she wouldn't notice.

Angelique wasn't paying attention to the bodies, she was gazing expectedly at Nyx.

"What do we do now?"

Nyx shook his head, every line of his face set in somber disquiet. He grabbed the pistol from Isaiah's hand and held it out to her.

"Here."

Angelique stared at the silver weapon as if it were about to explode at any second.

"A-a gun?"

"Might as well learn how to defend yourself."

"With more violence?" she asked. She hated the idea. Her father told her that no robber should be sentenced to death over something so inconsequential as money or possessions. But that idea may have lead to his death. Still…she didn't want to kill anybody.

Yet, instead she took the weapon and placed it in her belt. She had no idea how to use it, but it was with her. Nyx began taking other items from Isaiah's body and the bodies of others.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Nyx pocketed some money from a body, "Looting. I don't respect these men enough to just leave them as is. Besides…"

He paused standing up holding out some notes, "I may get enough money that I don't need you."

He chuckled as he resumed fishing for useful items on the bodies. Angelique's eyes traveled to Nyx's arm. The white sleeve by his shoulder was stained red.

"Your arm…"

"Hrm?" he glanced at his wound. "Nah, it's just a scratch. The bullet grazed me. Lucky I guess. Did Erwin get hit?"

As if on cue, Erwin trotted towards them, moving fine. He didn't appear to be injured or in any sort of distress.

Angelique patted the stallion's nose, "It doesn't look like it. Probably a little agitated though."

Nyx chuckled and placed the loot inside the bag on Erwin's saddle, "He's always agitated."

Nyx helped Angelique get on Erwin and settled himself behind her and they continued on through the trees and over the bodies of the Thanatos. It wasn't long before Angelique asked yet another question.

"Why didn't you just turn me in? Your brother's men were right there. Why kill them?"

Nyx licked his lower lip and didn't answer straight away. Instead his jaw quivered.

"Because," he paused, "I want to hand you to him myself. I want my money and I want my chance to confront him. If I handed you to the Thanatos, neither of those are a guarantee. And once Isaiah figured out that I wasn't Erebos there is no doubt in my mind that he would have killed me otherwise. So I shot first."

"He must've been close to Erebos to be able to tell you apart."

Nyx shook his head, "He was my brother's right hand man. Erebos doesn't always want to be 'hands on'. That's Isaiah's job, but you'd be surprised at how many Thanatos don't even know the identity of their leader. Erebos has a network, so many pockets of Thanatos bandits have never seen him, let alone met him."

He glanced down at his charge, "But a lot of them have and don't know of my existence."

-0000000-

Nightfall was particularly dark around Erebos' mansion. The Thanatos resigned themselves to casual drinking and smoking while their leader was up in his bedroom with a new toy.

A young lady around the age of seventeen lies naked and bound to a musty bed. She had a tear and blood stained cloth gag in her mouth. Erebos in his dark, impressive, and vindictive glory mocked her.

"Come on. Don't cry. I hate it when girls cry," he growled before giving a broad, sickening smile as he brushed his hand down her back. The girl whimpered. Erebos found a large bruise on her rib cage and pressed on it. Hard. The girl tried to cough in pain, but the gag prevented her from doing so.

"I said no crying," he demanded. Still fully clothed, Erebos crawled up on the bed, straddling her back, He hummed in satisfaction as he began to touch her more.

A knock on his door interrupted him.

"What is it!?" he yelled, enraged at being interrupted and he took it out on his prisoner, by gripping the hair on her scalp harshly.

Billy opened the door slightly, to see his boss violently manhandling a prisoner girl. This one wouldn't last the night especially once Erebos heard the news.

"Sir, w-we have some news."

Erebos sighed and got off the girl, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers.

"I'll be back for some fun. Don't worry."

The liquid darkness in his voice with his sadistically gentle touch to her cheek caused her to visibly wince and shiver.

Erebos followed Billy out in the hall where he met with another one of his members.

"What now?"

The member, a tall burly man with a goatee and wore all black bravely reported, with a very distinct and serious tone, "It's Isaiah."

"Yes?"

"He and all his crew were killed."

Both Billy and the member held their breaths, waiting for whatever misfortune awaited them. Yet, Erebos looked unfazed.

"How, Franklin?"

"We found them in the woods. Shot and looted. But by who we don't know."

"It has to somebody skilled, to catch Isaiah off guard. It's not like him," Billy commented but he stopped when Erebos gave him an icy glare.

"Could it be the Silver Knights?" Franklin asked, watching as his boss began gnawing on his thumbnail in thought.

"That's always a possibility. I always knew Isaiah would get too greedy. But I doubt it. Silver Knights like to take Thanatos bodies and put them on display for whatever reason. It wouldn't make sense for them to just leave the infamous Isaiah there."

Franklin shrugged, "What do we do now? Isaiah was our dirt man."

Erebos scoffed, "Keep our priorities as they are. It's that simple."

"And the shooters?"

Erebos turned his back on Billy and Franklin and responded darkly, "I have an idea who put Isaiah in place, but that is just my concern."

Erebos disappeared into his bedroom to resume his task of on-and-off torture of the lost girl. Most of the Thanatos were numb to the sounds of a woman's cries and screams during the night, and neither of them batted and eye when her cries quiet suddenly stopped.


End file.
